The Last Shinobi
by RokusasuXIII
Summary: This fanfic has been abandon. A new rework has been posted under the name "The Last Shinobi: Resurrection".
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I must confess that the first few chapters are bad, no just plain horrible! It gives me eye cancer each time I tried to re-read it! That´s why I am going to try to correct it, while working on the new chapters. I am not going to change much, but at least make it readable and decent as possible.**

* * *

 **The Last Shinobi**

 _"Reborn? I call it hax!"_

Naruto witnessed many unpleasant situation in his life. Like getting eaten by a giant snake, pierced through the chest or kissing a guy, just horrible. But right now this scenario surpassed everything and may became one of the most disturbed moment in his lifetime.

His respect toward females was unquestionable after he saw the birth of his children. However to be the observer was one thing. Being the baby that was birthed was a complete different story. A story he rather wanted to forget.

At first it was quite confusing for the blond shinobi to find himself in a weird surrounding. It was all dark but cosy and warm. He could hear a soft beating and somehow he knew that it was the beating of a heart. _"Is this the afterlife?"_ was his thought.

The last thing he remembered was his own death. The crying face of his family was still clear in his mind. Naruto of course knew that he would die someday and accepted it well.

Suddenly he got pulled by an unknown force and after a story better left untold the ninja found himself in the hands of a woman. She looked exhausted and her long blond hair was in a mess, but a smile was on her face. It was a smile of a proud mother. Beside her stood a man who gave Naruto the same proud face. Naruto´s mind was in turmoil _"W-what the hell just happened? Did I just…? Outside her?"_

While Naruto tried to recollect his mind, the man spoke softly. "Dear, I am so proud of you. Look at our little son."

The woman laughed lightly despite the pain she felt from the birth. "Yes this is our son. I hope he grow into a fine man."

"Mr. Stern, your wife's and the baby's health seems fine. There was no complication and assuming the result we can release you sooner than expected. And did you choose the name for your son?" Interrupted the doctor as he informed them of the successful delivering.

Hearing the good news, the man answered. "That´s great to hear. And I think, it´s your turn to name our child, my love."

The woman smiled and said. "How about Nick? Nick Stern." The woman chose this name, in remembrance to her dead grandpa.

"Nick Stern, son of Jon Stern and Emma Stern. I like it!" Agreed Jon.

Naruto focused on their conversation and thought _"Kami, I am going to beat you and shove one Rasengan up your shitty ass if I ever see you! What the hell should I make with this situation? Man how should I take this? I think I am going crazy!"_ It seemed like it will take some time until our knucklehead accept his fate.

After the birth some visitors came and congratulated the Sterns. Few days has gone and Jon and Emma brought Nick home. There was a small party and Naruto made himself acquainted with his siblings. His sister Leah (7 years old) and his brother John (5 years old) were excited because of their new addition to the family. Leah had the same blond hairs as her mother, but hers was short. And John was like a mini version of Jon, round face with spiky black hairs and a fashionable glass. Naruto looked more like his mother. His trademarked blond hairs remained, just like his blue ocean eyes. But he hadn´t his whiskers anymore.

All Naruto could do in his time as a baby was to observe and watch his surroundings. He learned that this wasn´t the Elemental Nation but instead this world was called Remnant. Within it there existed four kingdoms, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas and Mistral. The Population contained of human and Faunus, a race of human-animal hybrids.

Naruto felt that there was chakra in this world. Not potent like his old place but it existed. But there was another sources of energy on Remnant. Later he learned that they called it Aura and the people, or to be precisely huntsmen, used it to fight off monsters. Those monster had been named Grimm and they looked like black animals, who had a drive for the destruction of human and their civilisation.

To Naruto´s surprise his family was famous because of their inventions. The Stern Industries made new technologies and weapon-systems. It was known that the Schnee Dust Company had a close partnership with Stern Industries and both groups relied on each other. Their trust had been built by a long history of friendship that lasted to this day.

Naruto wasn´t sure how he should take this information. On one hand he knew the importance of weapon because his previous life as a Hokage. They needed it to protect the citizens. But on the other hand he saw how the Faunus had been mistreated, because of the big companies. They were exploited and hated by the humans. As the one who carried the will of his old teacher, the pervy Sage, he wouldn't accept this kind of discrimination.

* * *

 _A few years later_

"Nick, where are you going?" Asked a now 19-year Leah. She came home for a visit after her work with the Schnee Dust Company and saw, how her little 12-year old brother tried to sneak outside.

"Err, hello Leah, how was your business travel?" Replied Nick (I am going to refer Naruto as Nick for now).

"Don´t dodge my question, brat. I know that you are going to meet with the dirty Faunus children again! How many times do we have to tell you to stay away from them?" Scolded Leah Stern sternly (sry, couldn´t resist xD).

"Hey don´t speak to them like that! They are my friends!"

Leah sighed at her little brother. Sometime he is so naive. Well he didn´t saw how the White Fangs terrorized their industry so she couldn´t blame him for that. Her parent and she tried to keep Nick out of this matters. She saw it as a duty to protect her family as the heiress and she prioritised her loved ones. "Hey, how about you spend some time with me? I know that you try to sneak out of your private lessons. Not that I blame you, I am aware how boring it can be." She suggested to Nick.

" _Boring is an understatement! This is ten time worse than the time in the school in Konoha!"_ Thought Nick. But that wasn´t his intention now. This time he wasn´t going to meet his friends. After the dull teaching he needed some fresh air and thought about doing a little work out. So he tried to sneak out in his break time. _"Well the work out can wait. I can do it at the night."_

Nick felt on his knee and begged to his sister. "Yeeees please!" Leah looked at him with a sweat drop. Compared to her other family members only Nick would behave like that. She guessed that he learned it from interacting with the Faunus, but nonetheless it was a nice change in contrast to some of her high acting business partners.

"How cold hearted of you guys to leave me out." Came a voice behind them. The both turned around to see their last member of the infamous Stern trio. John stood there with a white lab coat and a mug of coffee in his right hand. He had black bags under his eyes and looking at his face they both could tell that he was in a bad mood.

"Hey John. Let me guess. One of your inventions turned bad and blew you up?" Nick asked with a hint of amusement.

"Close. Dad asked me to test something he came up in his dreams. Shoes with rocket booster." John told them tiredly.

Leah sensed a flaw as there was always one when the idea for something came from their dad "So what´s the problem this time?"

John drank from his mug to clear his throat "Well, it works, more or less. I was too focused on the Dust consumption that I missed something important. And dad forgot to write it on the plan too, as always. While testing the boots I noticed that there was no control mechanism to pilot. And you can imagine what happened when you are ten metres above the ground with no way to guide the directions."

And that was the reason why Emma Stern was the leading scientist in Stern Industries. "Look at the bright sight, dear brother. It wasn´t as bad as the "Chastity Belt of Doom"." Laughed Nick, while clutching his stomach.

"Please stop remembering me about this abomination." Leah snickered because it was somehow her fault for John´s nightmarish invention, but to save him from his embarrassment she stayed quiet.

This was the time where Nick could feel at ease and forget all the suffering of the world around him. No matter how hard his sister and parent tried to protect him from the danger. He was still Naruto, a trained ninja and someone who cared for the weak. He knew their intention and loved them for it, but he already decided to change the world to a harmonious one where humans and Faunus work together, hand in hand.

For that he trained hard every night to get his former strength back and collected information about each factions. He found already one place where he would start his work towards a tolerant co-existent between the two races. Beacon was the academy where his parent met for the first time. The Story they told him made him believe that it was a good spot to place the seed of peace into the future huntsmen.

And beside that he wanted to find strong opponents to fight against, but that´s just Naruto for you. His old life was over and now he had a new life here in Remnant. No matter where he was, he would never abandon his ninja ways. He would work hard and never give up to achieve this goal. Watch out people, Naruto is back and he will reshape the world, believe it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. RWBY and Naruto belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **The Last Shinobi**

 _*sees Tora* "Burn it before it lays eggs!"_

Late at night Nick woke up and looked outside his window. The partly shattered moon illuminated and shined on the town Blackburn, a technological advanced town in Atlas. Despite being situated between two big mountains the town had big skyscrapers, built by Stern Industries. No wonder, this was the headquarters of his family so most of the buildings had their logo on them. A yellow star covered by clouds with black background.

" _It´s a good night to go out. Yep, time for some training."_ Nick thought and sneaked quietly outside. In comparison to the Anbu chicken run after he painted the monument of the previous Hokages, avoiding his family securities was like walking in a park… naked. Still there was someone who could feel his presence. That would be the security boss, named Auron.

Nick of course tried to sneak out as soon as he could walk. No one expected a baby to vanish in no more than five seconds. Boy, they made a big fuss because of him. As a baby you couldn't do much so Nick let out all his build up tension and released it in a big prank. It contained a vanished baby, orange paint and one freshly made diaper.

One security trainee became the sole victim in this incident and requested a temporally leave to recover. No one knew what happened to him, but he wasn´t the same person anymore after he came back, with the gaze of a veteran soldier, who always pays attention to his surroundings. The man especially kept an eye on Nick.

Of course Nick noticed Auron´s watchful eyes and saw it as a challenge. Soon a rumour about a hard fought battle between a security man and a demon baby spread around Blackburn. Many believed that this was just a hoax. But the people working for the Stern family knew that it more behind those rumours.

Anyway Nick had fun, playing around with Auron. It was a good way to train his stealth. Looking back Auron should thank Nick for going easy on him. After a good session hide and seek he was outside and walked towards his secret training area. Wearing a white sweatshirt with the hoodies up no one could notice who he was. _"Hmm should I buy something from the convenience store or just go to a vending machine."_

While Naruto played with his mind he noticed a movement in one of the side alley. Not thinking much of it he kept his pace, but then the scent of blood reached him. _"What the hell? Blood?"_ His combat instincts flared up and he approached the dark alley, slowly without blinking his eyes once. Carefully he looked out for the source and possible hidden ambushes.

" _There is blood on the ground."_ The person who the blood belonged could not be seen but there was a trail. " _Why didn´t the person step out of the alley and call for help?"_ Nick thought of possible scenarios and came up with two. First one would be a criminal who injured himself and now tried to hide from the police. Second one would be that someone had been assaulted. Nick considered to call for help but thought twice and went in by himself. Maybe it was a Faunus and if it was the case then calling for help was out of question.

Without making a noise Nick went further the alley until he could hear people speaking. "I told you we shouldn´t come here!" spoke a female voice. Nick could hear her anger but her voice contained concern too.

"We have to! The Sterns are a threat! This is a good opportunity to sabotage them!" replied a male voice. Nick calmly hide himself behind a garbage container and listened to them. He knew that those two were Faunus. The way they spoke about his family gave them away that they were White Fang members.

"Look, it was really dangerous to get inside this town. We can´t miss this chance and should look for a weak spot and plan for an attack." Clearly the male wouldn´t let this chance slip away.

The woman just grunted at him and said "You won´t get far with your injury! First we have to fix you up!"

"Pff, getting help here in this goddamn town is impossible! Look around you! They are all Faunus haters!"

" _All? Give me a full survey and after that I believe it."_ Smirked Nick behind his hiding place. But should he really risk it and approach them? As a child it was still dangerous if they attacked him. He supressed a sight and left his hideout, as he made his mind up.

The White Fang members caught his now audible footsteps and prepared for a fight. Nick looked at them and saw the female was a child, who was holding a black blade ready to attack him any second. All together she wore a dark attire and black hairs. But the most interesting part about her were the ears. She had ears like cats, black cute cat ears.

Yeah, you would believe Nick would thought that? Well… _"Cat ears? Tora? EVIL! KILL IT!"_ Nick blinked. _"Wait, what was I thinking?"_ Looking behind her he saw the man. A redhead with a mask that obscured his eyes. The man dried to stand but clearly failed due to the injury on his left legs.

Not thinking twice the cat Fauna jumped on Nick but caught only air. Confused she tried to pin point his position and was faced with an incoming fist. She braced for the impact but to her surprise it never came.

"Look, we can keep playing like this or I can take your friend to a safe place." Nick told casually, while trying to keep them calm.

As if they would trust him so easily. The male rushed to him despite the pain and slashed upside down.

" _Damn he is fast. I need to keep my distance"_ Thought Nick and jumped backwards. " _The way he handle the blade with precision while being under pain... This one is a professional."_ Nick widened the gap between them and stood still. "Just stop it, please! I won´t hurt you, believe it!" He tried again with words.

The girl, still cautious, now saw that they were fighting against a child. Well she was a child too, but this one wore casual clothes like normal citizen. However, could a normal child move so quickly? Not to mention he avoided Taurus attack. The way he hide his face with the hood is suspicious too.

" _What should I do? I can´t trust him!"_ She thought and looked at her partner, who was leaning on his sword beside her.

"Don´t trust this human, Blake!" He whispered to her. His voice was weak and it seemed like the wound got worse as more blood flowed down his leg. His face became pale and she could hear that he struggled to keep himself conscious.

Lowering her guard she made her decision and spoke to Nick. "Can you really take us to a safe place?"

The man wanted to say something but was silenced by her. "Stop it Adam! Safe your strength!"

Nick felt glad that it came to this. Sure, he knew they are people who wanted to hurt his family. But everyone had their reasons and he shouldn´t judge them too soon. Kakashi told him to see underneath the underneath. "Yes, just take your friend and follow me. And don´t worry. I won´t sell you guys out."

He thought about letting them rest inside one of his secret training caves. The problem was that they would get too much attention with the injured one. Seemed like he had to rely on his famous Uzumaki luck to get them through safely. "Do you have something to cover your faces?" He asked.

The girl nodded and went back to get their disguise. She wore now a ribbon on her head to hide her ears while the man put a trench goat on himself. They still looked suspicious but they had it was better than nothing.

"Good, now we have to stop the bleeding. Making a trail of blood will lead the police to us." They sliced of the left sleeves of Nick´s sweatshirt and with the makeshift bandage done, the boy guided them out into the streets.

People gave them weird glares but other than that nothing happened. _"Works like a charm."_ Nick never expected that it went so smoothly. They arrived at one of his secret caves inside the mountain.

Inside there was nothing more than a fireplace. "Lay him down here near the fire." Nick told the girl and went to a stack of woods that he had gathered. He still had his hood on while he talked to them. "This place can get really cold so I need to head back to Blackburn and get you some warm clothes, food and a first aid box. This won´t take long so you should stay with him and tend to his wounds."

The man went to dreamland already but the girl gave him a fierce glare which rivals Sasuke. _"A female Sasuke…One more reason to hurt you Kami."_ Nick thought. "Hey don´t give me that look. Just stay in this cave and wait for me." After saying that, he went out without even listen to her complains.

"Why did I let him go?" Blake asked herself. Now she regret trusting this boy. But what choices did she had? Adam´s life was on the stage and if they fought back, then surely someone else would notice them. She cut a piece of cloth from Adam´s shirt and pressed it on his injury. The fire heated the cave up a little bit and provided them light. Thinking to herself a weird thought crossed her mind. "A human helped me…"


	3. Chapter 3

**I put much efforts in this chapter and it came out well… I think.**

 **The slot for possible Naruto pairing is still open. I have some favourites in my mind.**

 **But you can still give me suggestions.**

 **My main concern right now would be my spelling and writing style.**

 **I want to improve on both parts so it helps if you guys could tell me your opinions.**

 **Giving me advice is cool too, don´t hesitate doing it.**

 **Now let´s go on!**

 **Ps. I don´t own Naruto and/or RWBY!**

The last Shinobi

"If you don´t share someone´s pain. You can never understand them."

It didn´t take long and Nick came back with the necessary supplies. He handed some clothes to the now surprised Blake. "…? Do you see a ghost or why are you glaring like that?" asked Nick. Blake didn´t know how to respond for a second. Telling him that she doubted his return sounded rude, but she was glad and felt grateful for his help. "To tell you the truth, I was reluctant to believe you." She told Nick honestly. There were not many humans out there who would help them. The most would just hand them over to the next law enforcement. "I can understand your anxiety." The youngest Stern gave her a wryly smile. "I hesitated there for a moment, you know. Helping White Fang members wasn´t on my plan either…"

Blake hold her breath and her body went rigid. He knew who they are. _"Did he listen to our conversation?"_ Blake reached for her weapon and searched the best way to get her partner out of the hideout. "I suggest you shouldn´t move him right now. His wound still looks bad." Nick told her and faced her, locking his eyes with hers.

Blake now saw his blue eyes and she could saw some blond strands of his hairs. The expression he gave her made the cat Fauna lower her guard. "Who are you?" Blake hissed at him. She required more information about this boy. Clearly he wasn´t normal or harmless. Who in his right mind would have a secret cave at this age? His reflex, the way he stood and his behaviour toward danger, she had to keep an eye on him. "It is rude to ask for someone´s name before introducing yourself first." Nick replied. Blake looked at Nick with a gaze that screamed _"Is he fucking serious!"_

"Common good behaviour? No?" Nick said after he saw her acting like that. "Never mind, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Nick planned his response to this question while he was on his way to get the supplies. _"It´s not that I am lying to her. I AM Naruto…"_ He pondered inward. If she knew that he was a Stern then she would surely attack him. That´s why using his previous name as an alias was good foresight on his part. Beside the chance that someone knew his old name is slim to none existence.

"Now your turn. What´s your name and the name of your buddy?" Nick asked. Blake wasn´t sure if she should tell Naruto. As a White Fang associate she had to keep her personal information hidden. However she owed him that much for all he had done for them. Letting out a sigh she said "My name is Blake and the one laying there is Adam." Naruto nodded at her. Now that he knew their name, he wanted to seek more information. _"The White Fang. What should I ask first about this organisation?"_ he thought. Before he could ask another question, Blake cut him off.

"Why did you help us? You know that we are Faunus and that we are from the White Fang." Naruto walked to the campfire and threw in a log. "I am just a simple boy. I see people in need. I help them." He answered. Blake couldn´t believe him. How could someone gullible as him exist? "Look, you don´t have to believe me. But know that I will not do something to hurt you guys. I know how your people have to suffer under us humans." Naruto told her. As someone who had been neglected by society he knew how they felt. But he also knew that their solution to the problem and the way they try to free themselves were wrong.

"What do you know about us?" Blake almost screamed at him. _"How can he speak so casual about our suffering?"_ "Our race had to endure shame and discrimination from you humans for a long time!" Naruto´s face hardened but he stayed calm. Being angry at this point would get him nowhere. He took a deep breath and said "You finished? Just calm down please and listen to me. I am sorry if I offend you. It wasn´t my intention." Blake stayed silence for a few seconds, her heavy breathing was audible, but she saw that Naruto mend what he said. She nodded at him and calmed herself down. Thinking back it was not the fault of this boy for their suffering. He even helped them out too, so there was no reason for her to be upset. It was just the topic that enraged her.

They both stayed silent. Blake just stared into the fire while Naruto observed her. He made a decision and talked to the black haired girl "Come with me. I want to show you something." Out of her trance Blake glanced at him and back toward the sleeping Adam. "Don´t worry about him. His Aura is healing him right now. He will be able to move around after he wakes up. Just follow me for a moment. It won´t take long." Naruto assured her.

They both went outside and hiked the mountain to the top. Naruto just kept walking with Blake behind him. Soon they reached the destination and Blake saw what Naruto wanted to show her. It was a lookout with a view on the town Blackburn. It was still dark, the sky was clear without clouds and the city shined bright with all the modern skyscrapers. The contrast between nature and city was big but the sight was undeniable beautiful. "Sometimes I would come to this place when bad thing happened. I would just stand here and look at the scenery in front of me." Naruto conveyed his words with softness. "You see, each one of those lights down there represent a person. Whether Faunus or humans, we all experienced painful events at some point in our life. Think about the people down there, those who went through hardship. Can´t you think of them as your comrade?"

"…" Blake was at loss. She couldn´t find any words to describe the feeling she had right now. There was some truth in what Naruto said. But did it mean her action hurt others? Did she had the right to give others the same hardship she felt? Her mind tried to process the newfound view. "Why are you telling me this?" Blake asked. Looking at her Naruto said "Because I want to help you. I can see that there is a conflict inside you. While you don´t want to let your people suffer anymore, you dislike hurting others too." Turning her head away Blake whispered "But there is no other option for me. Joining the White Fang and fighting for them is the only thing I can do."

"That´s not true. You don´t need to fight and hurt humans. You can fight to protect them and surely they will return their feelings and accept you as the person you truly are." A chilly wind blew over the two and it became silence until Naruto said "It may be hard. At first they will hate you but one day you will find some people who will stay beside you even in your darkest time. Those are friends who will never abandon you. They are the only people you need in your life. And when that time comes you will find true happiness." Naruto smiled and looked at the dark sky, recalling his old life in Konoha. Blake watched him from the side. His speech gave her something she had lost a long time ago.

Hope.

She saw his sincere smile and thought _"Maybe he is right."_ Naruto waked up from his thought. Looking at his watch he knew he didn´t have time anymore. Seemed like his question concerning the White Fang must be put on hold for a later time. Now he had to return back to his home before someone noticed his absence. "You can stay at my hideout as long as you want. I won´t come back for you so you guys better leave as soon as possible. Forget about getting back into the town." He said. He didn´t want to risk them finding his birth name. "Thank you again for your help. And your words, I will think about it carefully and try to sort my feelings behind all of this." Blake said "I hope we can meet again. Until then I am going to search the right path for me."

Naruto smiled at her and said "I hope too that we can meet again one day. I wish you good luck in your future endeavour, Blake. Good bye." With his last word spoken Naruto left her and made his way to his other life as Nick Stern. Meeting someone like Blake made him believe that the Faunus didn´t need the White Fang. If she could change herself then all of them could do it too. That´s why an organisation that only brings violence and terror had to be stopped. But for now he had to prepare himself for the encounter.

Blake watched his retreating form. _"Naruto, such an interesting individual. He spoke like he had experience the same situation as me."_ She stayed at the lookout and enjoyed the atmosphere. Little did she knew that a red head had been listening to their whole conversation. Adam had his gaze fixed on Blake. He could tell that she had been influenced by the hooded boy. In the future he needed to keep a close eye on her. _"I will not tolerate any traitor! Even if it´s you, Blake!"_

 **The conversation between Naruto and Blake was a difficult birth. It took me some time to think it through. The main problem in this chapter was Adam. I didn't know what to do with him. But well in the end I found a way to present him in this Fanfic.**

 **Thanks again and I catch you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys it´s me again.**

 **Yesterday I wanted to update but my friend lend me his PS4 with The Witcher 3. Man this game is gorgeous! Anyway I end up pulling an all-nighter.**

 **To all the people who reviewed my story: Thank you guys for taking your time.**

 **And about the name of the characters... Well, I know I am uncreative but please bear with it. I almost broke my mind with searching for a good name and trust me there were worse than the one I used. *cough*Justin Beiber*cough***

 **Anyway I know that it is a bad choice for a name but I have already a solution for that in my mind.**

 **One more thing, I started a voting for the future partner for Naruto/Nick. This poll will be open for about one and a half month. But it depends much on my writing speed and how fast I get to the romance part.**

 **That was all I have to say. Now let´s go to the story!**

 **Ps. I don´t own Naruto and/or RWBY!**

* * *

The Last Shinobi

* _insert some random jokes_ *

Back at home again Nick decided to rest until breakfast. Around 7 o´clock a maid brought him a notice from his parents. They went to visit the Schnee family for some discussion.

" _Hi Nick, how are you? Your dad and I still have to discuss things out with the Schnee, so it will take a little more time until we return back. Please take care of yourself and don´t slack off your lessons. Your teacher is quite desperate so go easy on him. Help Leah with keeping an eye on John and make sure he eats his meals._

 _With love your dad and mom"_

Emma and Jon were at work as always, that´s why they used messages to contact their children. Running a successful company filled their schedule full. With no room to spend some quality time with the family they had to depend on this kind of communication. But despite the lack of meeting their parents Leah, John and Nick grew without problems. The people gossiped about how they weren´t normal children because of the lack of reaction they showed for growing up without their parent´s presence. Some would even cross the border and say that it was the stigma of rich children to act cold and snooty. But they were proven wrong as the trio developed to splendid persons with their own unique personality.

As Leah was the big sister she felt a sense of duty to help her parents with their company and protect her baby brothers. Under the wings of her dad Jon she learned how to lead a business and showed exceptional negotiation abilities during meetings. It took long and Leah started to stand in for her parents. Business partners feared and admired her sharp mind and her good perceptions. Not to mention that her beauty resembled that of her mother. Leah was also the one who would look out for her siblings. She tried her best to be a good role model to them. And no matter what mischiefs John and Nick did, she couldn´t act harsh to them.

John on his part somehow inherited the brilliance of his mother and the mad science from his dad. In his teen while occasional spending time with his siblings John would also work on his inventions all alone in the family workshop. In the eye of fellow scientists he was a genius but on the outside people would see him as loner who could care less about his surroundings because of his strange habit. They called him mad scientist because he would lock himself inside his laboratory for days while preserving himself with only air and coffee.

No doubt Leah and John showed traces of a true Stern. The only one who was different was Nick. His personality could sort of change from a childish fool to a serious fighter. He often pranked people who pissed him off or just did it to see their funny reaction. His pranks ranked from utterly mindlessness to cunning slyness, but beside that he had another difference in comparison to his sister and brother. John and Leah were proud of their family company. They both wanted to partake in the Stern´s trade and crafting while Nick didn´t like the Stern Industries with the reason that their technologies had been used to hurt innocent people.

He loved his family and could tolerate their decision, but that didn´t mean he had to like it. The way Stern Industries and Schnee Dust Company exploit the Faunus Population made Nick disagree with his parents and siblings about the way the used weapons. In his eyes they used their invention not for the sake of protection but more for the sake of oppressing the weak. Nick knew for sure that if he would follow the path of peace he would need to fight his family members someday. He hoped to avoid this confrontation and tried to erase their hate toward Faunus, but with no success.

That was why he didn´t want to work in the Stern Industries. It was a surprise as they got told that he wanted to be a huntsman. They asked about his reason and Nick just told them "I want to protect the people from the Grimm!" It was partial true but if he told them that he wanted to unite human and Fauna they in turn won´t let him go for sure.

They thought that it was just his childish wish but nonetheless they hired a private teacher for him. The face the Sterns made after witnessing his first spar against his teacher was priceless. He destroyed his supposed mentor without losing a sweat. Every strike aimed at him had been avoided and the moves Nick showed left the people watching him speechless. His fighting skills was exceptional and there was nothing he could learn from his teacher. The only thing he lacked was the knowledge of the history of this world. This resulted in many boring lessons where he would only have to listen and take notes. Nick knew the necessity of information but he couldn´t take this dull lessons without skipping it a few time.

After receiving his parents notes Nick went to the shower and cleaned himself. Leah and John were already at the big dining hall. While John drank his coffee he would sometime glimpse at his sister. The heiress had been told that someone tried to break in one of the Stern´s research lab and as she watched the video footage and could identify Adam Taurus, one of the leader of the White Fang. Knowing that someone like him was in Blackburn made her angry. "Sis, you ok?" asked John worriedly.

Leah sighed and closed her laptop. "Yes, I am alright. It´s just, we had a preaching last night and the perpetrators are the White Fang." told Leah.

John squinted his eyes and pressed on "Did they have their hands on one of our blueprints?" John knew that it would be a disaster if they were able to reproduce one of their weapons.

"Luckily our personals and the Atlesian military fend them off. But something bugs me." Leah looked at the report. It said that Adam had been injured. So how were they able to hide themselves? The search troop couldn´t find their whereabouts. They only found an alley with blood sprayed on the ground, certainly from Adam. Except the blood there was nothing that could lead them to the criminals. It was like they vanished in thin air.

"You think they are still in the town?" asked John. If that was the case then they had to reinforce their security staffs.

Leah thought about the possibility. Before she could tell John her opinion Nick entered the dining hall and gave them a cheerful greeting "Morning guys." He sat himself beside Leah and accepted a glass of orange juices, provided by a nodding John.

"Morning Nick!" replied Leah. She looked at John and gave him a hint that their conversation had to be discussed at another time. As always she tried to keep Nick out of the subject concerning the White Fang. But Nick could tell that they were hiding something from him. He guessed that it had to do with Blake and Adam. Something that just recently happened would always reach his sister. She would be angry at him if she knew what he did last night. That was why he didn´t press on the matter and focused his attention on the food.

"What´s the plan for today?" asked Nick while serving himself some eggs and bacon. He salted his eggs with the salt grinder and started eating.

John watched him doing it and answered "I am going to spend some time in my workshop. I think I found a possible solution for dad´s rocket shoes." Giving up did not exist in John´s vocabulary. He couldn´t accept failures and would work until he succeed.

"Don´t forget to come out once in a while. Mom told me to remind you that." said Leah. John gave her an excusing smile on which Nick chuckled quietly. She turned to her other brother and said "And you too. Do I have to remind you about your lesson again?"

Nick groaned and told her "Yeah, yeah. I know." He cursed again inwardly and made another note on his "Give-Kami-Hell-For-All-His-Shit" list. A notification sound interrupted their conversation and Leah opened her laptop to check her e-mail. Her face became pale for each line she read. Suddenly she looked at her smallest brother.

Not knowing the content of the message Nick said "I am innocent if it´s about the pink paint on Auron´s car." It was his own fault for letting it unguarded. Such a sweet opening, he couldn´t say no to it.

But Leah kept staring at him. Her face showed that she was surprised or more likely stupefied by the content of the message. Before Nick could ask what made her look like that she said

"Nick…You have a fiancée!"

There was silence and nobody moved for a few seconds. Nick´s mind was on reboot. The eyes of the trio were as big as round plates. John spilled some coffee as he was going to drink from his mug. It was him who recovered first from the shock. He broke the silence and merely said "Congratulation, little bro."

Nick ignored his brother and turned to Leah almost screaming "You have to be kidding me! Since when did I have a fiancée?" Nope this is too surreal for him. He avoided thinking about love since he started living in Remnant. Falling in love, he was not ready for this! He still hold memories about his last wife.

"Nick listen to me." said Leah with a calm but serious voice. "Mom and dad, they both went to discuss with the head of the Schnee Company about how they could strengthen the partnership of our co-operation. With your marriage they hope that the bond between Stern Industries and Schnee Dust Company will deepen."

Nick couldn´t believe it. He let himself sink in his chair and thought _"They sold me out?"_

Upon knowing the reason John went into deep ponder. He then said "That means that the Schnee have only two candidate available. Either it is Weiss Schnee or Winter Schnee. But thinking logically I doubt that Winter is going to be your future wife."

Leah agreed to him "Yeah, as her friend I can say for sure that she won´t sacrifice her freedom for the sake of her dad. Besides Winter is older than Nick so it has to be Weiss. You both are at the same age if my memory serves me right."

Great. First White Fang members and now he had a fiancée. What more could happen now? A pink girl riding on an Ursa? Shaking his head Nick better stopped thinking about things before it could happen.

"I need to go and prepare for their arrival. We have to set up a party." said Leah tiredly. Now that she calmed herself she looked at the tasks her parents gave her.

"Wait a party?" asked Nick.

From the information he got John came to the conclusion and answered his little brother "I guess they want to announce the engagement as soon as possible."

"All the member of the Schnee family are going to come and the media will be present too." continued Leah.

Nick looked at John and back to Leah. "You guys are ok with this? Aren´t you upset?"

They glared at him. At first it was a shock but now they could grasp the reason behind it. Both answered him at the same time "Not the slightest."

What was that about you could always count on your siblings? "Aaaaaargh!" shouted Nick with desperation and ran out, leaving his siblings to themselves.

"Maybe with someone around him he will stop playing pranks and behave like a true Stern." said Leah while watching the door where Nick left. John nodded and went on with drinking his coffee. Truth to be told he was relieved that it wasn´t him. He couldn´t handle women so it was godsend that his brother had been chosen. At this moment John decided to invent something for his brother to make up to him. Maybe a badass weapon would raise his mood.

Leah, who knew John well enough, just sighed at the situation. She stood up and called her assistants. The marriage was a good opportunity to include Nick in the family business. With that he could forget about being a huntsman and could work with her and John. Maybe they forced him but that or letting him fight against Grimms. The choice she would take was obvious. Thinking about it made her smile fondly as she prepared for her parents arrival.

At another place a certain white haired girl screamed loudly.

* * *

 **Dumm, dumm, dummmm! The fiancée-bomb aka Weiss has been dropped! But no seriously, this is a false alarm, so calm your nippels. The pairing is still undecided but if you want it to happen/not happen go vote on my profil. This is just something I came up with to build a connection between the leading companies and to show where Stern Industries stands in the world of Remnant. . Hope you guys liked it. And please don´t forget to review if you want to give me your opinion.**

 **Thank you guys again and see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, it´s me again with another chapter.**

 **Some of you gave me their piece of mind and I thank you for doing that. Without it I won´t know if I did things right or not. Because it is my first fanfic it is obvious that I do mistakes. And that´s why I have to rely on your feedbacks.**

 **Of course it will take a little bit until I improve myself as I tend to work at a slow pace.**

 **People suggested a harem or at least two lovers for Naruto/Nick. Don´t know if I have the ability to do it but if you guys insist on it then I will try.**

 **Relating to this I have to speak about Lemons. Nope, just nope. To me it sounds wrong to let Naruto have sex with teenager. I remind you he died as an old man so it is kind of paedophilic.**

 **With nothing to say anymore let´s roll to the story.**

* * *

The Last Shinobi

* _My English instructor burned his teddy bear when he was a child because he thought that it was too cold for him…"_

Emma and Jon Stern sat in a Bullhead on their way home to Blackburn. Beside the main Bullhead with the family emblem of the Stern on the side flew two escort helicopter and the private Bullhead of the Schnee family. Emma watched the scenery go by. The snowy mountain ranges of Atlas in all its glory had been passed by them at a steady pace with the moon shining on them. Usually she would enjoy the sight but right now her mind had been occupied by the conversation she and her husband had with the head of the Schnee family, Frost Schnee.

 _A few hours before_

"Frost, I am not sure if I can follow you, but you want us to build a mass destruction weapon with the purpose to supress the population?" asked a shocked Jon. Beside him sat Emma with the same unbelieving face.

Opposite to them stood in a white suit Frost Schnee. He looked down at Jon and spoke "Jon, our family share a long history together. A history that started with the Great War eighty years ago. Our great-great-grandfathers fought together side by side for the same cause." Leaving it in the air Frost stayed silent.

"I know. They both suffered from the aftermath of the war. But putting the past aside what does it have to do with you wanting a weapon?"

Pouring himself a glass of wine Frost walked to a nearby window and his gaze observed the outside. Jon followed his movement with his eyes. He couldn´t find out what his old friend was thinking inside his head. It confused him how he could request such an insanely favour.

"Our ancestors poured sweat and blood to create our companies. With hard work they established a foundation. They endured hardship! They endured laughter and mockery! But nevertheless they defeated their enemies and non-believer, showed them their place and made our companies successful and the greatest in Remnant! How can we step on their pride and efforts with letting those damn Faunus damage us!" Frost voice became almost like a rant. His face distorted to an angry grimace full with hate.

Jon and Emma watched him breathing heavily. They both didn´t know what to say. Sure they felt proud for their family business and the White Fang was a problem they wanted to have gone too. But they still felt that it was morally not doable. Watching her husband who still struggle within his mind Emma rested her hand on his and told him "Let me handle this Jon."

Standing up she got Frost´s attention. "Frost, calm down first. We can see that the constant attacks from the White Fang upset you very much. But building a weapon of mass destruction is not a solution. What if the weapon falls in the hand of the enemy?"

Frost who had calmed down replied casually "Then we have to use it before they can steal it from us. Beside we just have to make sure they don´t find out."

Jon couldn´t take this nonsense anymore and stood up with hitting his hands on the table. "This is madness! We Stern dislike the Faunus too but we won´t be part of a genocide!" Jon shouted!

Frost saw that he couldn´t convince them. He hid his irritation behind a frowning face and grunted. "So be it. I won´t press on the topic anymore." He told them.

Jon sat back down and gave a relived sight. He reached for his glass and drank some water to calm himself. Seeing that the situation had been defused Emma went back to her place beside Jon.

"Now to another matter. I think it is time that we should unite Schnee Dust Company and Stern Industries." Said the head of the Schnee. "And I hope to do that with the marriage of our youngest children."

"…" was Emma´s reaction while Jon almost spat out the water, but he could control himself and swallowed clumsily. Not losing a second he asked "You said what?"

"If I am correct young Nick doesn´t have the intention to take part in your work." stated Frost. "Instead he want to be a huntsman, just like my daughter Weiss. I lost already Winter as an heiress. Letting my youngest daughter go will leave me with no successor."

Now Jon and Emma could understand Frost. Like him they wasn´t fond of allowing Nick to endanger himself with fighting Grimms. To have him betrothed to Weiss Schnee and let them take over their business would hinder their dreams of becoming huntsman. As protective as they are it sounded good to them. "Forcing them to give up on their dream while giving them a spot in our work. You truly are a controlling father. The method is quite cold taking into account that we won´t leave them with any choice. But it is for the safety of our children." said Jon with Emma agreeing to him.

Frost smiled at them with hidden thought. _"Do you really believe that I care for that failure of daughter? No, with this move I can draw closer to taking over your Stern Industries. One way or another I will get what I want, Jon."_ As someone who worked in the grey zone it was natural for him to think for a backup plan.

Not knowing what they had brought upon themselves Jon agreed to the betrothal between Nick and Weiss. Most of the conversation had been about the planning for a public announcement with the Stern taking responsibility for it.

 _Current time_

"You sure we did the right thing." asked Emma her husband without looking away from the scenery. She felt bad for forcing her youngest son.

Jon watched her and said "It´s better to have him around us safe."

But letting him go would make him an easy target for the White Fang. Nick could be held as a hostage or worst get killed. No, as a mother she won´t risk her child´s life even if it mean that he will hate her. Emma steeled up her resolve and soon the pilot notified them about their arrival.

 _At Blackburn_

Leah waited at the port in Blackburn for the arrival of her parents and their guest. With her stood her brothers, John and Nick, both in black suit. While John looked relax and cool Nick had been brooding for the most of the time. Leah sighed. It wasn´t too easy to prepare an announcement on such a short notice but Leah had faced tougher challenge. The problem was to convince Nick to welcome their mom and dad and the Schnee.

"Hrmpf…" Nick grunted to himself. His brother John took a glimpse on him from time to time, making sure he behaved accordingly. Nick felt really annoyed and angry at his parents. If he could, he would just run away from home and work on his plan to free the people from the hate. Infiltrating the White Fang and take them out from the inside or fighting them openly and stop their attacks personally won´t work as it would take too long. Not to mention that there was a chance for failure and they could catch him. Anyway he won´t be able to flee from his family. Nick felt himself obligated to them as they are his family in flesh and blood. Leaving them would hurt their feelings and he didn´t want that to happen. So his only option for now is to accept it with gnashing teeth.

"Look, they are here." John told them. The trio watched the Bullheads land in front of them. Stepping out first was his mother and father. Emma greeted her children with a hug. When it was Nick´s turn she looked at him apologetic. Nick saw her face and couldn´t be mad at her anymore. He gave her a friendly smile and said "Welcome back mom, dad."

"It´s good to be back. How are you guys?" Jon asked them. Before Leah or Nick could answer him the Schnee came out of their Bullhead and went to them.

At the front leading them was Frost Schnee followed by his wife Aurora Schnee and their daughter Weiss. "Not liking to disturb you reunion but we have to make an announcement to the world. Letting the people know that the two most influential companies unite is an important matter." he intercepted.

Nick growled lightly but decided to keep quiet and let Leah handle it. "Mr. Schnee a pleasure seeing you." Leah greeted him. "There is still some time left before we can start. I recommend that you and your family should rest and make yourself feel comfortable in the meantime."

While her sister and parents were occupied with Frost, Nick´s gaze met with Weiss, who was present in a white dress. Blue eyes met pales eyes. They both watched the counterpart for a few seconds in silence. Not knowing how to approach her in the right way Nick began with a light greeting "Hi, nice to meet you. I am Nick."

Hearing his name Weiss face turned red and she looked at him angrily. "YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE…" she screamed but before she could give him a piece of her mind her father, Frost, cut her off. "Weiss show some respect!" Looking at her father Weiss bit in her lips and said "Yes father." She reluctantly faced Nick and gave him a half-hearted greeting "Nice to make acquaintance with you. My name is Weiss. Please get along with me in the future."

Nick thought to himself " _Good to know that there is someone who feel the same way as me. Judging her reaction she don´t like the idea of having a fiancé."_ Nick felt relieved. Maybe there is a possibility that he could talk his way out of this mess. He had to make sure to talk to Weiss and ask for her co-operation as she clearly didn´t want him to be her husband. Having found a last resort Nick steeled himself for the coming ordeal.

* * *

 **I want to tell you guys that I am still building up the stages. There are still some encounter with important character before I get to the good parts. Don´t worry it won´t take long.**

 **Thank you guys again for taking the time and c ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What´s up, guys?**

 **Damnit yesterday Babymetal perfomed in Vienna and I didn't knew it! It was the perfect chance to see them live and I messed it up! Who knows when they will perform in Austria again.**

 **Now to the story.**

 **Thanks you for all for your reviews. Now I want to tell you about Naruto/Nick´s semblance. Now I couldn´t wrap everything I wanted to write in this chapter. That included his semblance. That´s why I am going to suggest some abilities he might have. And in the next chapter I am going to write more about it.**

 **1\. Using chakra to manipulate/enhance Aura output. With this he can form bastardized version of the Rasengan and Shadow Clones.**

 **2\. Only shadow clones with them being tougher and lasting longer**

 **3\. Just let him use jutsu as he always did**

 **4\. Sage mode, he can absorb natural chakra from his environment. As always he needs to charge natural energy first.**

 **5\. Healing ability and tai-jutsu, making him a bruiser**

 **Tell me what you find the best.**

 **Now let´s continue with the story!**

 **Ps. I don´t own Naruto and/or RWBY!**

* * *

The Last Shinobi

" _Want to hear a limerick? Lambert, Lambert you´re a prick!" (Witcher 3 player will know)_

Leah organized the party to be held behind their mansion. While being surrounded by the beautiful flower bed and the simple but stylish decoration the guest talked among themselves. A stage had been set for the upcoming announcement and the media sized their spot. The maids and butlers arranged tables and chairs but most of the people stood in groups and had conversations among themselves. With nightfall many became impatient. Most of them were influential people from the Atlesian military and rich industrialist, who worked with the SI and SDC. They made an effort to come to this gathering despite being informed on short notice. And letting them waste their precious time annoyed them very much. But before someone could complain the main casts made their appearance.

Coming out of the mansion were the Schnee and the Stern family. Frost´s suit and Aurora´ dress had the same dark blue. Weiss on the other hand wore a white dress with light blue flowers pattern on it. Behind them followed Jon in black suit and Emma with an elegant red dress. Nick walked between his siblings and watched the people with a neutral face. _"Just get this over with. There is still time to undo their mistake."_ was all he thought. With Jon going on the stage, Nick and the other went to their designed place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all on this wonderful night. On the behalf of SI I thank you all for taking your time." began Jon as he faced the crowd. "Tonight I have to make a special announcement. Something that will change not only the future of SI but SDC too. The partnership between Stern and Schnee brought advantages to Atlas, making our kingdom famed for our military and technologies." Taking a short break Jon moved to the left side of the stage and spoke "But right now our peace is at risk. With the Grimms on one side and the White Fang on the other we have to work closer and join forces with each other to face our foes!" he said while he went back to the middle of the stage. Making a short break he saw how Frost gave him a nod, indicating that he should get to the point. Turning his head to Nick and Weiss he made a gesture, telling them to enter the stage.

Nick stood up and walked to Weiss. He showed her a friendly smile and gave her a slight bow while offering her a hand. Weiss looked at him. No matter how angry she was, she couldn´t go against her father who watched the interaction at the side line. As a member of a famous family she knew how to hide her emotion well in this kind of situation. With a courteous nod she accepted Nick´s hand and stood up. All the guest watched their every move they made. Curious as they were, many began to whisper as they made assumption. Locking her left arm around his right arm, both teen walked up to the stage where Jon was waiting for them.

Weiss and Nick stood behind Jon, who gave them a thankful smile for being cooperative. The head of SI walked slowly to the front and said "Ladies and gentlemen, many of you already know who they are but let me introduce you my son Nick Stern and the lovely Weiss Schnee. And right now we are creating history, dear guest! Because tonight with the marriage of Nick and Weiss, our families will unite to a greater lineage! Let me present you the future symbol of SI and SDC!"

Suddenly people began to clap and shouts of congratulation spread through the air. Nick and Weiss were now in the spotlight. Some who were present suspected the fusion of the two most influential companies on Atlas. But to seal it with a betrothal was kind of a surprise for them.

With the speech over Nick and Weiss had been dragged around from one person to another. Leah explained to him that it was important to know his future business partners. Not that he needed the explanation. But it was too much for Nick because of the many people surrounding them. Looking beside him he noticed that Weiss was at her limit too. Thus he said "As pleasant as it is, I think my fiancée and I need time for us alone. We still have to get to know each other."

It was quite understanding of them to let Nick and Weiss leave the crowd. "It is too loud here, so let´s leave. I know a nice spot where no one can disturb us." he said.

Weiss gave him a blank look. _"What is he thinking? As if I ever fall for something obvious like that!"_ But it was a good opportunity to get away from the watchful eyes of her dad. That was why she took his offer and said "That would be very nice, Mr. Stern."

Nick chuckled and told her "You don´t have to be formal to me. Just call me by my first name."

"If it´s so then you can call me Weiss too." she replied.

The pair walked away from the crowd. As they were out of the sight of the people Weiss hissed to Nick "Now listen to me! If you believe that you could get me with this damn arranged marriage then guess what? I WONT BE YOURS!"

That was very blunt even for Nick´s taste. But that made it easier for him to explain his own discomfort. "You think that you are the only one who was forced in this kind of situation?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked back.

"It means that I don´t want to be engaged to anyone. The marriage, you heard it already, was our parents idea. And trust me, as beautiful as you are but right now I have no interest in this kind of relationship." explained Nick.

Squinting her eyes, Weiss looked at his face from the side and tried to tell if he lied to her or not. After all happened she couldn´t trust people lightly anymore. Being surrounded by all the sweet talker, who talked her into believing that she was always the best made her being cautious. But this guy seemed to tell the truth. She don´t know why but his eyes showed such a strong confidence and softness that was calming to her.

They reached a wooden pavilion. Nick gestured her to sit down and he himself sat across from her. Leaning a bit forward he said "Weiss, let´s work together. We both share the same problem. We both dislike our parents plan to bind our families together. Playing the sacrifice for such a meaningless act is not my style. That´s why help me convince them to cancel our marriage."

Weiss struggled with herself. If they succeed then that would mean that there is a chance for her to free herself from her dad. For so long she had tried to get his attention. She worked hard and aimed to be the best but with no results. He didn´t look at her at all. Winter was right. Her dad was cold-hearted. That was why her sister left the family as soon as she could. But can´t she do it? Going against her dad?

Nick brought her back from her thought. "Surely you have a dream. Something that would be lost if you are married to Me." he said.

Thinking about her plans for the future made Weiss smile lightly. She closed her eyes and looked up. She felt something inside her. Something that made her trust Nick. It was the first time for her to tell someone her true feelings. No poker face and false acting.

"I want to be a huntress." she said and looked Nick in the eye. "I don´t want to be my dad´s marionette anymore! I want to choose my own life!"

"A huntress?" asked Nick surprised.

Weiss threatened him "You got a problem with me wanting to be a huntress?"

Bringing his hands up in defence Nick said "No! I just find it funny that we both not only share the same problem but the same dream too."

"Wait a moment! You want to be a huntsman too?" asked Weiss while pointing her finger on Nick.

Rubbing his nose with his index finger Nick giggled "He he he, yeah. I planned to attend Beacon Academy because my parents went there. Beside I am not into leading a company. Leah and my brother got it covered already."

"Beacon Academy… You... Are you really sure that you aren´t a stalker?" asked Weiss suspicious.

Looking at her Nick guessed "Don´t tell me…"

He was interrupted by Weiss "Yes. Beacon Academy is my first choice of school."

Both were silent for a moment. Then Nick started to summarize "So we are both from rich families, have issues with our parents, have the same dream and lastly we both want to attend Beacon?"

Shaking his eat in disbelief Nick laughed hard while holding his stomach. Weiss couldn´t hold herself too. Sure it was strange but finding someone who was the same as her made her loose herself.

As his laughter died down, Nick looked at Weiss. The smile she had fit her well and he noticed that it was natural and not forced. It was a big contrast to her fake smile. He whispered to himself "Troublesome."

Weiss didn´t know when it was the last time that she had so much fun. "You really are a strange boy, Nick." she said. "But now let´s be serious. How do you intend to undo the engagement?"

"It won´t be easy for us but together it is possible. Making them see that we don´t fit together will change their mind. Or so I hope." said Nick. "Or we can ask our parents to let us go to Beacon. And maybe one of us will find his soulmate there."

That was not really a plan to Weiss. "It won´t work. My dad is a stubborn guy. He won´t let us go." she said.

"Well, there is still time for us to think of a plan." said Nick. "Tonight was exhausting. Let´s go back. I think it is about time that they end the party."

They went out of the pavilion and walked back. On their way they had conversation and occasionally Weiss would laugh at Nick´s jests. Suddenly they heard someone shout.

"GRIMM!"

Chaos. Everybody screamed while trying to run away from the horde of beowolves. Charging the guests and ripping the people one after another the black beasts with bonelike spines showed no mercy. Nick didn´t know how the Grimms could get inside their estate. The security would have noticed them. _"Wait, where are our people? Auron has to be here and protect the guest but I can´t see him!"_ Looking around he noticed that there are no security men.

"No this can´t be happening!" came Weiss voice beside him.

Grapping her by the shoulder he forced her to look at him. "Weiss, listen to me carefully! You have to run away from here! Do you know the way back to the pavilion? Run and hide yourself there!"

Weiss shook her head and said "I am not weak you know! I can defend myself well enough!"

"So what? Do you have a weapon?" he shot back.

"No, I left Myrtenaster inside the guest room." she replied reluctantly.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The sounds of shooting reached them and the two looked at the source. Standing in the midst of the chaos stood Leah and John, back on back. Both were holding two guns and were shooting at the beowolves.

Leah had a serious face while fighting. Her mind worked at its limit as she tried to understand the situation. It was a mystery to her where the Grimms came from and why there are nobody coming to help them. As the one who organized the party she made a safety plan for this kind of situation. "John go and search for Nick and Weiss! I can handle it alone, just go and look for them!" she ordered her brother.

"You sure?" he asked back. On one hand he was worried about Nick too, but letting her fight alone was a bad option.

Leah reassured him "You know me! I am tougher than you! Now go!"

Giving her a nod he ran off in the search for his youngest sibling.

Nick saw his brother ran off and took Weiss hand and brought her away from the incoming Grimm. While running he told Weiss "Go and run towards my brother! He can get you to a safe place! Just follow him!"

Weiss didn´t like Nick´s plan. She pulled his hand away and stood on the place. "And what about you?" she asked him worriedly.

Pointing his finger towards the house he said "I am going to try to get help. Inside the house there is button that is directly connected to the next Military station. Please just go to my brother! Tell him that I am ok!" After he finished his last sentence Nick ran off.

Weiss watched his leaving form and went to the opposite direction, in the search for John.

" _Something is wrong!"_ thought Nick while running at full speed. _"Among the guest there are many high ranking officers who had fought against Grimms. But where are they now?"_ Reaching the house Nick opened the door and made his way towards Jon´s study room.

He turned around a corner and stopped abruptly. Leaning on the wall was Auron, covered in blood. His head was tilted to the ground and his hair concealed half of his faces. _"Shit, this is bad…"_ Running to the side of the man Nick tried to get his attention "Auron! Wake up!" Felling the cold hand Nick knew instantly that Auron was dead. Pulling the head up carefully, he saw the dead eyes of the security man. Closing his eyes Nick sent him off "Rest well buddy."

" _The wounds… It wasn´t from a Grimm. It was from a gun!"_ Nick thought. He walked careful towards his dad´s room. Not making any noises he reached the door and saw that it was a little bit open. He could hear angry voices coming outside the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" came the voice of Jon.

Someone laughed deeply and said "Jon, Jon, Jon. Just face the truth. Your family´s work had been helpful for all of us. But your time is over. All your regulation that prevented us to dominate Remnant had been an eyesore to us for a long time now. That´s why we have decided to dispose of you and your wife. But rest assured. Your children and SI will be in good hands. I will see to it myself, I promise you."

"Don't you dare touch our children!" came Emma´s voices.

All alarms went off inside Nick´s mind. He quickly reached for the door and opened it. And in this moment everything went on slow motion. Right before his eyes stood his parents. They were shocked to see him enter and tried to say his name. But he couldn´t hear them as loud noises of gunshots covered everything. Their body moved back slowly as they received bullets after bullets. Blood came out of their open mouth and their face distorted painfully.

Nick was in a state of shock. He wanted to scream and kill the one who was responsible. But seeing Jon and Emma die in front of him immobilize his every movement.

As the gunshots died down Nick moved his sight and came to halt as his eyes met a familiar face. Ice blue eyes pierced his body as Frost Schnee looked down at him. He was surrounded by the missing guests from the military, who were still holding their guns up. With a neutral face the Schnee talked to Jon´s corpse "Seems like I have to break our promise. Too bad but don´t take it too personal. It isn´t my fault that your son appeared out of nowhere." Snapping his fingers Frost ordered his men "Kill the boy!"

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter. See you guys soon.**

 **Wait, I forgot something. I thought about letting you know about the poll.**

 **Right now it stand like this:**

 **1\. Phyrra and Weiss with 7 votes**

 **2\. Ruby and Blake with 4 votes**

 **3\. Winter with 2 votes**

 **4\. all the other 1 votes**

 **5\. Coco…forever alone?**

 **I am going to close the poll in one week from now on because I think that the result won´t change too much.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Shinobi

 _"I am me. Nobody else!" (Roxas to Rikku)_

Leah crouched on the ground after she killed the last beowolf. It was a close call as she almost exhausted all her energy. She tried her best to stay conscious. Her eyes searched for survivors but could only see a movement coming from the side line.

John moved as fast as he could as he ran to Leah´s. "Leah!" He shouted. "Are you ok?" Giving her a hand he supported her back on her feet.

Leah looked up at him with half opened eyelids and said. "Uhh… Yeah, I am good to go… for now. Did you find Nick?"

Leading her away from the battlefield John answered. "Weiss came to me. She said that Nick went inside the house to get help."

"What! Then what are you doing here? GO and GET him!" She shouted desperately.

John shook his head. He pointed at her and said "Let me get you out of here first." He tried to guide her away but she shook him off. Turning around Leah stumbled towards the house.

John tried to talk some sense into her. "Sis! Stop it, you can´t go in this state! You´re too exhausted and injured!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

Before she could retort a group of people came outside the house. They moved fast and reached the Stern sibling. Leah noticed that it was mostly people from the Atlesian Military. "Where the hell did you go?" She hissed at them angrily. If they were present at the time of the incident then they would have saved many life.

"Control yourself." Came a voice behind the group. John and Leah looked past and saw Frost Schnee behind the crowd. The siblings were shocked to see his current state. Across his right eye he had a deep slash wound. Seeing the blood that leaked out of it they could tell that it was freshly made.

Frost, who tried to stop the bleeding with his right hand, spoke to them. "We have to leave this place now! It´s too dangerous to stay here!"

Leah stopped him and said. "Wait! Where are our parents! And Nick! Weiss said that he went inside the house!"

"I am sorry to tell you that we didn´t saw your little brother." said Frost. Beside him the soldiers gave nods of agreement. "And about your parents."

Looking down he concealed his face. His lips formed a hidden smirk as he continued to speak. "They are dead."

Leah and John were shocked to hear that. Leah felt down as all her strength left her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she took the information in. Beside her stood a rigid John.

"No! This can´t be true!" He shouted out. He clenched his fist as he started to make his way to the house, but two soldiers blocked his way.

Putting a hand on John shoulder, Frost said "You can´t go inside!"

Turning his head to the Schnee John asked angrily "Why not?"

Frost pulled a shred of clothes out of his suit. It was black and had blood on it too. Wordlessly he gave it to John, who inspected it suspiciously.

Leah stood up wobbly and leaned herself on John. Looking at the piece of fabric and the emblem that adorned it, their face darkened.

"The White Fang! Those bastards!" John said hatefully.

"Somehow they got wind of our meeting and surprised us with their attack." Said Frost.

Shaking her head in disbelief Leah said. "No! There is no way that they could sneak inside without being detected!"

"Let´s speculate later. They planted a bomb that could detonate any seconds." Interrupted them one of the soldier.

"He is right. We have to take cover before it happens!" Said Frost and walked away.

Leah couldn´t think right anymore. Her parents died and it was the White Fang, who took them from her. And not only that. She remembered that her little brother still might be inside the house too. And supposedly it would blow up soon!

John had the same thought as her. "Nick…" he whispered to himself and tried to run to the house.

But he did not get far as a huge explosion erupted on the first floor, right there where his father´s study room was supposed to be. A surge of fire ate around the hole, which was caused by the bomb.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! God please!" screamed John. "Someone call the fire department! We need to stop the fire!" There was only one explosion. Not everything had been destroyed. There is still hope that Nick was alive. John won´t give up so easily.

 _30 minutes before_

Nick moved as fast as he could and evade the first volley. The armed men were surprised to see a mere child evading gunshots, but trained as they were they composed themselves and started to aim at Nick again.

"Get out of my way!" Roared Nick as he passed through them. His eyes were only aiming at Frost, but it ended up as a mistake as one of them got a hit on his thigh. The bullet ripped through his flesh, making a hole. Nonetheless Nick pressed on and blocked an incoming stab attack. With a swift move he disarmed his opponent and used the weapon to slice the bigger man´s throat open.

"Fuck this brat!" screamed one of his opponents as he tried to avenge his comrade. Pulling his gun up he shot at Nick, who used the dead body as a shield. With a strong push he threw the corpse towards the last man who stood between him and Frost and cleared the way.

With a dash he now face Frost head on.

"As if I let you!" Shouted Frost and tried to punch Nick. Surprise showed on his face as the child caught his futile attempt. His fist was locked in an iron grip.

Nick didn´t let go of the hand. "Eat this!" He shouted and pulled Frost toward himself. The man screamed out as the knife cut across his face.

" _Shit! I should have aimed at his neck!"_ cursed Nick as he realized his mistake. He was too furious. He wanted to let Frost suffer as much as possible.

Nick tried to make a second hit but suddenly his sight became hazy. He had lost too much blood and it resulted to him getting dizzy. The body he had right now wasn´t trained enough to withstood severe wounds.

Seeing the child now weakened, Frost´s men grabbed Nick from behind and threw him on the ground. Someone aimed his gun on the other leg of Nick and shot.

"ARGH!" shouted Nick and squirmed around. He huffed out loud as he focused his sight. Right above him stood Frost. Blood ran down his cheek. His grim expression focused solely on Nick.

"You… You are going to pay for this dearly!" He said. Turning to his men he ordered them "We have to dispose of him! But don´t kill him off right now. I want to let this kid suffer! Tie him up and set the countdown for the bomb. And don´t forget to leave the evidence."

Nick forced himself to speak. "Haah… haah… E…Evidence?"

Frost grinned as he said. "Oh nothing special. Just something that let the people think that the White Fang is responsible for all of this."

"No one will believe you!" Whispered Nick as he was at the brink of becoming unconscious.

"Why should I listen to a kid? A dying one too." mocked Frost. "Too bad, I wanted to give you my daughter as a gift but seems like she won´t be of much use for that too."

"Sir, we are ready. Our sentry reported that Leah Stern almost defeated all the Grimm." Said one of Frost´s men.

"I see." Frost looked at Nick and said. "Give Jon and Emma my best regards." With that he and his accomplices left Nick alone in the room.

"Shit!" Cursed Nick. "I have to get out of here!" But with his hands tied up and his legs injured he couldn´t do anything. More and more he felt sleepy as he lost blood.

Before despair sized him something unexpected happened. He never imagined that he could hear this person´s voice again. Not in this world.

" _Man look at you. You are really hopeless without me, brat."_

He was bluffed. "No. That can be? There is no way that you´re here!" Said Nick. It has to be some kind of hallucination. Yes it had to be the blood loss.

" _Pfff, to get his ass handed by some bastards! You´re pathetic!"_

"Hey don´t ignore me!" Spoke Nick silently. He would have shouted if he wasn´t in this weak state.

" _Hrmpf. Look kit, there is no time for explanation. Just shut up and let me help you out this time."_

A source of energies overcame Nick. It felt warm and familiar. He knew instantly what it was and focused his mind on his wounds, which closed rapidly.

" _Be grateful, baka!"_

With a burst of chakra, Nick freed himself from his shackle. "Chakra! This feeling! It´s chakra!" spoke Nick in amazement as realization hit him. "Wait! Kurama! Can you hear me? Kurama!" But no one answered his call. Was it really the fox that had spoken to him? He had to try to look inside his own soul for another time.

Suddenly remembering something he shouted "The bomb!" Seeing that there is time left to escape Nick ran quickly to his parent´s corpses. He felt sad as he watched the lifeless body. He still loved them, even if they weren´t always there for him. They didn´t deserved this kind of fate. He gave them a silent farewell and left the room.

On his way down, he played with his mind about showing himself. With his supposed death he could make Frost believe that no one knew about his scheme. Beside what would he achieve if he go back to his siblings? Would they believe him? He loved them, but this time Nick wouldn´t take the risk. This time he will act according to himself.

Sometime you have to leave your loved people to protect them. It might be egoistic of him but it had to be done. Only he knew about the danger that awaits Remnant. The Schnee family and the Atlesian Military were plotting for a war again. A war between human and Faunus.

An explosion interrupted his thought and Nick began to look around him. "Not a good place to make plans." he said to himself. Running to his room he stuffed everything that looked useful to him. Slipping himself a long-sleeved coat Nick made his way to the backdoor.

He looked back for the last time before he walked out, heading into the wild. Luckily it was night and nobody would notice him in the dark. And sneaking outside Blackburn was child play to him.

While being on the run Nick thought about how he should carry on with his life. First he needed to recollect himself. The mountains would be the best choice as it could give him cover and good training area. As for now information was important for him. He needed to collect all the info on the Atlas higher ups and of course Frost Schnee.

 _Few hours later_

Throwing his bag on the ground Nick leaned himself on a tree. He had travelled for a long time now, covering an impressing distance. The blond knucklehead wanted to leave Atlas as soon as possible. It doesn´t matter for him right now where. Anything would do but Atlas. He was sick of this kingdom. All the hatred towards everything that wasn´t human and their arrogance, he couldn´t take it anymore.

"I am going crazy…" He said tiredly. So much had happen. Losing someone was always painful. You couldn´t get used to it. But being a ninja he learned to supress the feeling.

"Nick Stern…" He muttered. "Heh, Naruto. What were you thinking? You really believe that it could have worked out so easily?" He talked to himself. "Living care freely and dreaming about bringing peace to the world? You´re really an idiot."

Staying with the Stern was a mistake, now he knew it. He should have leave them and worked on bringing peace from the very beginning. But what did he do instead? Playing around with his siblings and pranking people.

No, it was time to act now. He resolved himself and grabbed his bag. Taking account on his belongings he brought with him, he laid it all on the ground. "Let´s see. Two short sleeved jacket. One is black, the other white. Good that I managed to pack a new trousers." He inspected his stuff. The trouser that he had now in his hands was at the upper part dark and downside it was white. Running around with bloody pants would bring him too much attention.

The sun rose as he finished changing his clothes. He wore the black jacket under the white one and the pants had been changed too. Looking at his old stuff he threw it to a heap and went to gather stones, which he piled on his old stuff. Making a wooden cross he stuck it on the stone mound.

"Nick Stern is dead." He muttered to himself as he kneeled on the ground, facing the makeshift crave with the sun shining behind. "The show is over now, Nick. It´s high time for you to leave the stage."

Standing up with self-confident he stood up and said. "Now it´s time for the number one most unpredictable ninja to make his appearance! Prepare yourself Frost! Naruto Uzumaki is back in business!"

* * *

 **Ok, last time I think I made a mistake that resulted in some misunderstanding. I was too lazy to write all the name of the pairing candidates and instead wrote them together as where they stood. For example I meant with "1. Phyrra and Weiss with 7 votes" that they are tied together as they have the same count of votes. I am really sorry to confuse you guys.**

 **This time I am going to make it right:**

 **Phyrra - 15 votes**

 **Weiss - 14 votes**

 **Ruby - 13 votes**

 **Blake - 6 votes**

 **Velvet - 5 votes**

 **Winter - 2 votes**

 **OC - 2 votes**

 **Coco - 2 votes**

 **Yang - 1 votes**

 **Neo - 1 vote**

 **Cinder - 1 vote**

 **Glynda - 1 vote**

 **Man, I am really surprised to see Yang with one vote. It would be very interesting to write about Phyrra, as she is one of my favourite RWBY character. I am still heartbroken after season 3. Really bad move there Rooster Teeth. Or was it Monty? Anyway right behind her are Weiss and Ruby. Both are good choice too that I could work with.**

 **But now that I see that people really want to see Naruto with more girls I thought that I would make a compromise and let him have two girls. The two who had the most votes would be the one I am going to use.**

 **As for his abilities. Well looks like I set my mind on Chakra mixed with Aura. But making him op won´t be funny. That´s why he will need to relearn all his technique, means he won´t be able to make an army of shadow clones so soon for example. Regarding Kurama I will tease you a little bit and let you guys speculate about him.**

 **As for the antagonist, I literally wrote shit about him, but kept it believable… I think. What we can say for sure is, that a dead mark had been put on him.**

 **As sad to tell you guy but I am going to skip time to five year from now on. With doing this Naruto would be the same age as the main cast at the time they enter Beacon. YES! Beacon! Wohoo! At last!**

 **And I think I am going to write the time he spend before he enter Beacon as Omakes or as a side story.**

 **Thank you guys again for reading and see you soon.**

 **Ps. I changed my style a little bit. Hope you liked it. Btw is there anyone who could do beta reading for me. I noticed that there are few mistakes on my previous chapters. Having someone looking over it would be a huge help for me.**


	8. Chapter 8

"This should be the place." Muttered a spiked haired man as he stood in front of a disco, Junior´s Club to be more precisely. From the information he had gathered this area was known as a hot spot for shady people. Many thieves came here to get rumours for their next raid.

Giving out a sight the man went inside and searched for a special individual. Ozpin asked him to contact this person, saying that he would find him here. He wasn´t very specific, saying that he knew if he meets him. Looking for someone was a good excuse for him to leave his position as a teacher. Children could be very tiring on a long run and beside he couldn´t waste the opportunity to drink himself to oblivion.

Straighten his grey dress shirt the cloak wearing man made his way to the counter. In the background played a remix of "Red like Roses". Listening to the song the man hummed to the lyrics.

"You need something?" Asked the bartender who wore a white shirt under a black vest. He had black hair and black beard with moustache. Everyone in this club knew who he was, the owner of this fine establishment Hei "Junior" Xiong.

The man leaned himself on the counter and said. "First, give me your best shot. No, make it two. For the warm up." Taking out his scroll the man whispered to himself. "Now let´s see. A guy who wears a fox mask. Hmm, reports about killing Grimms all around Vale. In addition he brought down crime lords and murderers without personal reason. That´s strange. He operated as a hired bodyguard too. Boy, this guy´s a jack-of-all-trade."

Junior came back with the order and he overheard what the man said. Putting the shots on the counter he said. "If you are looking for "Fox", he is right there." He pointed to a desk right in the corner of the room, where a person in a black hooded trench coat was sitting.

"Heh, that was easy." Grinned the man. With the shots in his hand he went to the mysterious person. As he stood next to the person he spoke "What´s up? Mind having a drink with the old Qrow?"

The person in question turned his head to Qrow, revealing a fox mask behind the hood. Fox chuckled and replied. "For what reason do I owe this kindness."

Pulling a chair Qrow made himself comfortable. Raising the brain cell killer up in the air he answered. "The one who ordered me to contact you is Ozpin. Saying that you knew him and shit."

"I see." Raising his offered shot up Fox cheered. "To the health of the old coffee slurping geezer. May his coffee be darker than black." He shoved his mask a bit away and revealed a face cover behind it that hid his bottom half of the face. Making sure that no one could see his face he downed the shot.

Putting the empty glasses back on the desk Fox asked. "Now what did he want from me?" He knew Ozpin. Something must have happened if he sent someone from his inner circle to him.

"Let me ask you first. Why are you, someone with a remarkable records for saving civilians from Grimms and criminals, is lurking around here? Doesn´t make sense to me." Said Qrow sceptically.

Fox tapped on the desk while he observed the club. "Information. Knowing your enemy is a semi-won fight. To have a good spy network is a must for someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

The masked person stopped with his tapping. Facing the dusty old crow, as Ozpin would called him, he said. "Listen to me. I don´t have the time to tell you about my private life. Just tell me the geezer´s message!"

"Ok, ok. You don´t have to jump on me like that." Qrow backed off. "He want you to go to Beacon. Talked about you having to attend there or something like that."

Fox stayed silent as he looked at Qrow. The body language coming from him screamed. "The fuck mate?"

Seeing that he didn´t get a respond Qrow continued. "I don´t know why he want someone like you in Beacon. For all I know you are experienced enough with fighting Grimms. And having an older classmate wouldn´t fit too well for all the other students. By the way, how old are you exactly?" Pulling out his scroll, the data didn´t indicate the age of Fox.

Fox, now out of his stupor, ignored Qrow´s question. He stood up and barked at Qrow. "The hell he´s thinking? Did he caught bad coffee beans? I told him already that I have other plans to do!"

"Okay, just keep ignoring me." Said Qrow. He was used to not getting respect from his students. Taking out an envelope he gave it to Fox.

"No, don´t tell me…" Muttered Fox as he opened the letter and read the context. "No! He called for the favour I owned him! Damn it!"

Qrow raised his brow. "You owned him a favour?"

"Yeah. Don´t ask. Just shut up, I order you a beer for that." Told Fox reluctantly.

"Ain´t even mad. Free alcohols are always welcome." Shrugged Qrow as he didn´t prey on.

What is Ozpin thinking? He knew that Naruto had to take revenge for his parents. It wasn´t his style. He knew it. Acting like Sasuke wasn´t his intention.

And now he got told to go to a school full of children? "Damnit, and I can´t go back on my words too!" It was very frustrating for Naruto right now. Working as Fox, he managed to keep himself low on profile while contributing safety to the people with mercenary works. Now what should he do. He promised his dead parents that he would kill Frost but now this geezer asked him this ridiculous request.

Biting his lips he decided to speak with Ozpin personally. This was a dick-move from Ozpin. Naruto, as Fox, stood up and left Junior´s Club. The still sitting Qrow watched him leave with a puzzled face, shouting after him. "And what about my beer!"

 _Ozpin´s office_

Ozpin was reading the profile of the new students that would attend Beacon. As always there was a cup of coffee nearby as he took a particular interest on one of his new students. The picture showed a girl in her teen who had black hair with a red tint. To him it was the eyes that was so interesting, as it was very rare to see people who had silver eyes.

Taking a sip out of his cup he smirked as he looked at the next "applicant". It was the picture of a blond boy with ocean blue eyes. The funny thing was that this boy was wearing a mask that hid his lower face. To this day he, one of the best huntsman, never managed to see the boy without the mask. Very intriguing as he tried many time to catch him off guarded, but the result was all the same.

"One day." Said Ozpin as his grip hardened on the paper.

A female voice interrupted him. "Headmaster, Fox is asking for you. Do you have time?"

Speaking of the devil. And as quick as always. Ozpin replied. "Thank you for notifying me, Glynda. Let him in."

Storming inside his room was an angry hooded Fox. Banging his hand on the desk in front of Ozpin he hissed. "You! What the hell is this?"

Ozpin doesn´t look fazed by the boy´s outburst. "First, nice to see you, Naruto. And second, didn´t you told me that you wanted to attend Beacon?"

Naruto gave out a snort. "Hrmpf. It was before a certain event happened. If this is an attempt to stop me from fighting those assholes of Atlas then stop it, Ozpin! This is a business between me and them!"

"I can´t let you do that. As you know I and some other individual are the one, who makes sure that Remnant is a safe place."

"Yeah, good job doing that!" Said Naruto with a hint of sarcasm. "Now look me in the eyes and tell me that this world is safe!"

Ozpin stared at Naruto, but didn´t respond to him. He just looked at him expressionless.

Naruto slumped himself down on the seat nearby and sighted. "Sorry, this is just getting to me. Seriously now tell me the reason why you want me in Beacon?"

Ozpin smiled as he saw that the blond was now composed enough for a civil talk. "Now I know that you are not an official Huntsman. With this you can make it up and get your license."

Crossing his arms Naruto scoffed.

"Let me finish." Ozpin drank out of his mug. He knew that this won´t convince the blond. That´s why he prepared his words carefully. "The other reason is that I need your help in preparing the new generation of huntsman and huntress for their task against the Grimms. Naruto, I need every help that can ensure their life. Your experience and knowledge could save the life of the young people."

Naruto thought for a moment as he listened to the headmaster of Beacon. "Smooth talker as always, geezer. Seriously this is all?" He asked.

"Don´t let hate guide you Naruto. You are better than that." Said Ozpin.

He was right. Naruto knew because he witnessed first-hand to how hate could make someone walk astray from the right path. Sasuke was the living example for that.

"Besides I have another task for you." Ozpin handed him a paper.

Looking at it Naruto asked. "Ruby Rose. Who´s that?"

"A girl destined to be great. Look at her eyes. Legends said people like her who had silver eyes could strike down Grimm by just looking at them." Stated Ozpin as he folded his hands.

"And?" Naruto wasn´t impressed by this kind of fairy tale.

"And you are going to protect her. She may be the key to defeating the Grimms." Ozpin believed in this "fairy tale". As a teen he wouldn´t believe such a superstition but now that he saw many strange thing happened in this world he came to trust them.

"You are hiring me as a bodyguard? Why don´t you tell me that at the very beginning!" Naruto swore that this caffeine junky would be his downfall someday.

"A few more thing. She needs to be trained to face all the threats. That´s why you should only interfere at urgent situation where her life is in danger. And don´t let her know that you are protecting her from the shadow." Said Ozpin. "Her personality is quite unique and having someone pamper her won´t do her any good."

Naruto face palmed as he looked over her profile. _"This girl is a weapon freak, just like Tenten. And what would Lee say about her? Youthful? Yeah this fits her well. Why do I have to get troublesome jobs?"_

"And tell me when do I start my work?" Asked Naruto tiredly.

Nodding his head Ozpin said. "We will start the initiation test in a few days. It will be held in the Emerald Forest where the new candidates have to savage a relict."

"Right into the fray." Chuckled Naruto. "For someone who cared for the life of your students this does sound hypocritical."

"Don´t worry, I have faith that they manage the trial." Reassured Ozpin. "Beside I am sending you with them."

"Wait. Why? You know me. I can handle the Grimms well enough on my own."

"Yeah alone. But if you want to attend my school you need to work with other students in a team." Spoke Ozpin.

Naruto put his hands up in surrender. "I don´t care anymore! Just get it over with!"

"Great. Now here is your scroll for and your identification. I know you have your own scroll but this one is school issued." Ozpin handed him his stuff. "And I remind you that you can´t wear your mask anymore as it would scare the students. They will think that you are a member of the White Fang."

Naruto said crumply. "But my face cover stay." As long as no one notice that he was a Stern then it is ok for him to leave the mask.

Ozpin suppressed the urge to order him not to. At least he would let him have his cover. For now. "It´s good. Now I will see you at the initiation."

Naruto nodded. Reaching the door he turned around for the last time and said. "With this we are quit." And left the headmaster alone in the room.

 _At the day before the initiation test._

"Oh I am so excited! My little sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Shouted a blond girl happily as she hugged her sister in front of the new students.

"Yang, please stop…" Pleaded Ruby as she tried to calm Yang.

Right now they were being transported on an airship with other students to Beacon Academy.

Naruto watched them from the side line as they were having a conversation about knees? Young people these days. A hologram interrupted his thoughts as the breaking news was about the recent robbery, done by Roman Torchwick.

Seemed like Naruto needs to visit Roman again for a nice chat about what he can do and what not. This guy doesn´t learn from his last mistake. A reminder would do him good.

"Bluuurg!" Suddenly a blond boy in armour started to puke. It wasn´t cool and people cringed as they tried to distance themselves from him.

Naruto stood still as he watched the boy. _"That doesn´t look really good. Boy, this it´s like an endless waterfall. Oi, be careful dude! You are going to…"_ It was too late. The poor soul emptied his content on Yang´s shoes.

The sisters screamed out loud as they tried to get away from "Vomit boy". "

"Gross, gross, gross,...!"

"Get away from me! Get away from me!"

"I need one cup of Ramen after this… Or no better not." Muttered Naruto tiredly. This was going to be a long day for our ninja. Sighting out loud he looked at the closing form of the school.

* * *

 **Hi guys, it´s me again with an update.**

 **Took me a while to write because I was reading other good fanfics. Luckily I ran out of reading materials. xD**

 **Now where do I start? First I want to apologize for the sloppy writing of the chapter 6 and 7. I could have gone more in detail but it would take too much time and I wanted Naruto to meet the main cast as soon as possible.**

 **Next is about him leaving his siblings. Sure I can search for a good reason for that but I just want to be honest with you guys. He did it because of the plot.**

 **(-_-)**

 **Please don´t be mad at me but I couldn´t just write some weak reasons for him. It would backfired.**

 **If you have other question just ask away.**

 **Thanks again for reading and see ya next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Beacon Academy_

Walking out of the airship Naruto walked off on his own, not waiting for his charge as he doubted that she could get in any danger on her first day in Beacon. Right? Riiiight?

Naruto visited Beacon for a few time already and he knew the area well enough. Making his way to the Amphitheater he crossed path with a red haired girl.

They gave each other a friendly nod and went to the same direction at the same pace. Naruto glanced at her. Now that he got a good look at her he could tell who she was. Only a dunce would not recognize the champion of the Mistral Tournament, Pyrrha Nikos, also known as the "invincible girl". Naruto laughed inwardly about the title. No one could be invincible.

Taking notice that they boy was looking at her Pyrrha was the one who started the conversation. "Erm. Are you a freshman too?"

"Yeah, I am." Came Naruto´s voice trough the mouth cover. He gave her an eye smile. "Name´s Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Pyrrha felt happy that there was someone who spoke to her instead of fawning over her. She approached him and said. "Hi, I am Pyrrha." She looked at his face and noticed the piece of cloth that covered his lower face. "So I was wondering, why are you covering your lower face? I mean, if it´s personal then you don´t have to tell me!" At last she found someone to have a normal conversation and she blew it already. _"Damnit Nikos! What are you thinking?"_

Seeing her panic was amusing for the blond ninja. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. "You wanna see what´s under the cover?"

To her surprise Naruto didn't mind her asking. Instead he offered her to reveal the hidden part of his face. She guessed that it was maybe because he had a scar over his face and he didn´t want people ogling on him. Nodding to Naruto he began to reach a hand to the cover.

Naruto pulled slowly on it as he spoke. "Under the cover…" A dramatic pause to build up the tension. "…is… another cover." Damn Kakashi must be really proud of him. What was the saying? Old but gold?

Pyrrha tripped as she heard him say that. Did this boy just pulled a joke on her? "Ahh, ha ha ha. I see…" She laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry for deceiving you. It was just a good opportunity." Naruto apologized to her. "And now to the real answer. Well, I don´t like to show my full face to the public. Just a phobia of mine."

"Really? That´s a strange one." Pyrrha never heard this kind of phobia. But she didn´t ask more about it.

Naruto looked at her and saw the weapons she had on her. "So those are?"

Taking out her weapons from her back she explained. "Oh this is Miló and Akoúo." She leaned herself a bit to him as she showed him her weapons. Pyrrha continued to speak as she transformed Miló. "I can change it to a spear, a rifle and a short sword, as you can see."

Of course he saw her weapons on the TV. Still it was interesting to listen to Pyrrha.

Placing her weapons back she wondered where he had his. "What about you. Which kind of weapon are you using?"

Naruto took something that looked like a knife out of one of his pocket. "This kind of weapon is called Kunai. It´s use is versatile as I can use it to throw at my target or enhance it with my Aura to form an energy blade with it." Explaining that he had another chakra inside him that was more potent than Aura was kind of troublesome for him. That was why he told people that he could manipulate his Aura. Forming it at his will and letting them have elemental attributes.

"Oh look we reached the Amphitheater." He said. Naruto looked around. There were many students gathered here. Maybe he should search for Ruby to see if she was okay. Who knows in what kind of trouble she got with her unique personality.

It didn´t take him long as he heard Ruby complaining to her sister.

Ruby glared at Yang as she told her from her tale after she go ditched by her. "I literally explode in front of the school! There was fire… and I think some ice." Making a thinking pose she thought back.

Yang, not knowing if her sister was joking or not, asked her. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Naruto stood beside Pyrrha and listened to the rants of Ruby. _"She exploded? Good job, Naruto. First day and you let her explode."_ Suddenly a person in a white dress sneaked behind Ruby and Naruto could only widen his eyes as he recognized the person.

"Weiss." He whispered quietly. But Pyrrha managed to catch his voice.

Turning her head to him she asked. "Did you say something?"

"Ah, no. It´s nothing. Nothing important." He answered her. He watched the Schnee heiress interact with Ruby and Yang. _"Heh, would you look at that. You did it girl. You broke yourself free from that bastard."_

Before Naruto could praise her more inside his mind, he overheard Weiss voices. "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" He could see that Weiss was pointing at Vomit Boy but as a fellow tall, blond but not scraggly boy he felt it as an insult. The sarcasm was so obvious that he wondered how Ruby didn´t see through it.

 _"_ _You really didn´t change at all now, Weiss."_ Sweat dropped Naruto.

"Ehem… I keep it brief." All freshmen looked up at the stage, where now Ozpin was standing with Glynda behind him.

Everyone had their attention on the headmaster, who coughed to clear his throat. "You, young people, have gathered here in the search for knowledge to improve yourself and your skills for the sake of the safety of the innocent life, who can´t protect themselves. We at Beacon can provide you the knowledge. Looking at you I can see that you all are in the search for a purpose. Something that gives your life a meaning. Let me tell you that you can´t achieve it with knowledge. Knowledge will only show you the path. It´s up to you to take the first step."

Naruto and Ozpin eyes met as the headmaster swept his gaze over the students. The blond gave a nod as confirmation that he saw him. _"And here comes his caffeine obsession."_ Thought Naruto. And as always on cue Ozpin drank out of his cup and left the stage for Glynda, who gave the next instruction to the future huntsman and huntress.

Pyrrha tapped on Naruto´s shoulder to get his attention, as everyone left to the ballroom. "Hey Naruto. Do you mind me tagging along with you?" She didn´t get to know the other students as they would either idolize her or were too stunned because the "invincible girl" touched their hand. Naruto was the only guy who was acting normal to her and she liked that.

Giving it a thought Naruto didn´t really mind her. Pyrrha was a kind girl and understandable as she didn´t prey on the matter with his face cover. Compared to her peer she was more mature. He could handle someone like her better than for example with Weiss or Ruby for sure. "If you want, yeah why not. Let´s go before the good spots are taken."

 _Inside the Ballroom_

It was strange for Naruto to switch to his pyjamas with all the people around him. He was not sure how he should take it. His mind was telling him to stop ogling the beautiful girls in their cute night wear… Damn it! The corruption of the pervy sage was still inside him, even in this second life!

Luckily he perfected his skill of not letting people know that he was aroused.

"Are you okay?" Asked Pyrrha beside him.

Looking at her he wondered if she noticed his poker face. "No, it´s nothing."

She looked at him sceptical, but her face brightened as she said. "You don´t have to worry. Nobody is going to see your face."

Naruto felt relieved. She was just concerned about him and his supposed phobia. "I am going to sleep now. Tomorrow will be the day for our initiation." He said.

"Yeah, we have to rest our body for that." She agreed. Laying herself inside the sleeping bag beside Naruto she wished him a good night.

The blond replied back but stayed up for a few seconds as he saw how Ruby and her sister were walking towards another student. _"No way. Blake? What is she doing here in Beacon?"_ he asked himself. Was she working for the White Fang as an undercover agent or did she left the group? Naruto needed to talk to her and ask herself. Making assumption and jumping to conclusion would only waste his time.

He made himself comfortable inside his sleeping bag. Blocking all the noises around him, Naruto went quickly into dreamland.

 _Next day_

Naruto didn´t know why, but somehow he felt huge pity toward a black haired boy, called Ren. The reason was Nora, a hyperactive girl who could talk like a machine gun. Seeing how she acted he could just imagine how Ren would feel.

But that was the not the thing that worried him at the moment. Right now, right in front of him and Pyrrha stood Weiss Schnee in all her glory. She had a sweet smile on her face as she spoke to Pyrrha, totally ignoring him in the process. "So, Pyrrha. Did you make any thought about who is going to be in your team? Surely you have already some candidates in your mind."

Naruto cringed at the hidden intention behind Weiss acting. She still had her complex about being the best at everything.

"Hmm… I am not quite sure." Replied Pyrrha. At first she wanted to let fate decide for her. But after meeting with Naruto she wished to have him in her team. She looked at him pleadingly, hoping that he would ask her to form a group together.

Naruto coughed to get Weiss attention. "You know that a team had to be formed with four people in it."

Weiss averted her sight from Pyrrha and was now looking at him. Looking at the spiky blond hairs, the boy in front of her seemed familiar. She got the feeling that she met him, but where? Pushing her thought back she asked. "And you are?"

Naruto felt relieved that Weiss didn't recognize him. Ahh, the wonder of a simple piece of cloth. "My name is Naruto. And you must be Weiss Schnee."

"Hrmpf, anyway. Pyrrha do you want to form a team with me?" Turning back to the red haired girl she asked her bluntly. Having someone as awesome as Pyrrha as a partner would make them the top students in Beacon. They would be unstoppable! Everyone would bow down before them!

"Hey Snow Angel! Searching for the perfect teammate? Here he is! Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Interrupted vomit boy.

Naruto thought that this guy was either dumb or a genius. Really Snow Angel? That was brilliant!

"You again?" Shouted Weiss in annoyance.

Pyrrha greeted too. "Nice to meet you, Jaune."

"Hi there, Vomit Boy."

Jaune glanced at the fellow blond for a second and then turned to Weiss. "Erm, yeah. Whatever. Weiss, I found out yesterday that you took a liking to me." Making a pose he tried to impress the Schnee heiress with his "manliness".

Naruto found it amusing that Jaune was thinking that someone like Pyrrha and Weiss would ask him to let them join his team. Seriously this guy needed a wingman if he wanted to land a girl.

Weiss couldn´t bear it anymore. "Do you know who this girl is?" She asked while pointing toward Pyrrha.

"No, not in the slightest, Snow Angel." He answered with a sweet voice.

"This is Pyrrha, she graduated top of her class in Sanctum and won the Mistral Tournament 4 years in a row!" Said Weiss with Pyrrha smiling weirdly behind her. The red haired Spartan didn´t like people talking highly about her.

"The what?" Asked Jaune curelessly.

Feeling that he needed to help his fellow blond out, Naruto said. "She is on the front of all the Pumpkin Pete´s Marshmallow Flakes box. By the way. I like the one with the cinnamon flavour."

Jaune squealed like a fan girl and pointed his finger on Pyrrha. "Gasp! That´s you? Only famous athletes and cartoon characters are on the front cover!"

"Yeah, but they aren´t really healthy." Said Pyrrha while acting all sheepish.

Giving out a smug grin Weiss told Jaune. "Now, are sure that you are in the position to ask her into joining your team?"

Hanging his head down, Jaune felt discouraged.

Naruto could see the similarity between Jaune and his younger self. He also had hide himself behind a wall of overconfidence and acted all goofy when he was young. That was why he felt really bad for Jaune. "Hey don´t be like that. I am sure you will be partnered with skilled people who can show you the ropes. And if not then you can always come to me and ask for advices." He gave Jaune a thumbs up and an eye smile, reassuring the boy that he could count on him.

"You would do that for me?" Asked Jaune. _"This feeling! Could it be that of what I am thinking? The legendary bond between brothers!"_ The boy was on the brink of tears. At last he found a person who he could rely on.

"Okay, I think we are finished here. Let´s go Pyrrha." Commanded Weiss as she wasn´t interested in the two boys and their new established relationship.

Pyrrha was touched about how Naruto helped Jaune. But seeing the two together she somehow felt left out.

"Well, hold you horse, Snow Angel." Said Naruto and stopped her from dragging Pyrrha with her. "We can all go together."

"Hey, don´t you start calling me that too!" She complained. It was irritating for her to be called Snow Angel by Jaune. And now Naruto was starting to use the cursed name too!

She puffed out in anger and stormed out alone, not waiting for the other.

Seeing the heiress leave, Naruto spoke to Jaune. "Hey, Jaune. Let me give you my first lesson."

Jaune nodded eagerly and came closer to Naruto.

Pointing his finger to the door where Weiss left, Naruto said. "This type of girl is called Tsundere. And whatever she says, just nod and agree with her. You are not experienced enough to handle her."

Pyrrha just sweat dropped beside them. Shaking her head she muttered. "Boys." Maybe she should ask Naruto what type she was. She really wanted to know how he would handle someone like her.

* * *

 **I am going to close the poll at the end of this day. And boy, I am surprised to see that Ruby overtook Weiss! Too bad for Weiss as I had already some idea for her relationship with Naruto. As you noticed I build a path for NarutoXPyrrha in this chapter.**

 **What are your thought about Jaune? His inability in the canon is really annoying. He had so much more potential! Really, he and Ren are my favourite's male character. But he messed up and let Pyrrha die. He could have saved her. Anyway I think I am going to have Naruto guide him. The Bro-Codex shall live in this fanfic too. All hail Barney!**

 **And lastly about Naruto being "emo". I don´t see why he would be consider as an emo. Yeah he had his reasons to kill Frost. But he didn´t just focus on it. As I wrote he worked as a mercenary and helped people out. His interaction with Ozpin was something I found was reasonable as he acted on normal term with high authorities, like the third Hokage and Tsunade. And of course he would complain if he had to do something he didn´t like. Attending Beacon was like a D-Mission for him.**

 **Hope you like this chapter and see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto´s clothes**

 **Fighting attire:**

 **Blond spiky hairs**

 **Ocean blue eyes**

 **A mask that cover his lower face, just like Kakashi**

 **Organisation XIII coat with a maelstrom emblem on the back**

 **School wear:**

 **Just like the canon in RWBY**

 **Of course with face mask like Kakashi**

 **Casual clothes:**

 **A black jacket under a white one, both short sleeved**

 **A trousers, black at the upper part and the rest is grey**

 **Black shoes with red bands**

 **On his left arm is a black-white plaid armband**

 **(Just look up Roxas from Kingdom Hearts)**

 **Ps. I decided to change Naruto´s codename from Fox to Kitsune. Totally forgot that there is a cast in RWBY that has the same name already, clumsy me. xD**

* * *

 _Blackburn_

A lone woman walked with a stack of files in her arms through a dark hallway. Sometimes she would pass by open doors, which leads to a room full of scientist and high tech machineries.

Every one of them were busy with testing some kind of invention, that didn´t look like your normal everyday household appliances. No, with closer inspection the machine they were testing was made to destroy. Weapons in layman´s word.

The woman soon reached her destination as she stood in front of a room. She rank at the bell, indicating that the one inside should open the door.

After a few seconds a husky voice came out of the speaker. "Leah? That´s you?"

"Yeah, it´s me. Open up." She said.

Letting his sister enter his workplace, John went back to tinker with his invention. His rugged form showed that he didn´t had a good shower for a few weeks. The white lab coat was dirty from all the oil and rust.

Leah stood a few metre away from her brother. She didn´t want to disturb him while he was working. It was very uncomfortable in this room as everything was all messy. On the desk was a great amount of empty mugs.

She sighted. "John, I told you to take care of yourself. Look at you! When did you have your last decent meal? Or a shower?"

John didn´t seem to care too much about what his sister said to him. He just kept working and said with a monotone voice. "I am not a child anymore, Leah."

It was hopeless. Leah felt frustrated. Their life had changed after the death of their parents and Nick. It wasn´t the same anymore.

John locked himself up inside his workshop. He rarely showed his face in the public, only burring himself under a lot of work. It was his way to forget the harsh reality of losing his important people.

But the worst part for her was that she couldn´t do anything to help her only remaining family member. Heck, she couldn´t even help herself. Leah struggled to keep SI (Stern industries) working like the old time. Her family business got in a serious crisis as suddenly all their partners averted themselves from them.

Luckily the head of the Schnee family hold out a helping hand toward her. It was kind of Frost to guide her through the bad time. With him she managed to stabilize their business.

"What do you want?" Asked John without looking back at her.

Leah approached him and handed out the paper she brought with her. "These are the new test results from the new Paladin. They are working very well. The only thing that we have to change are the armor. Mr. Schnee asked us to strengthen them as he wanted the Paladins to be more resistant to heavy fire."

John´s eyes scanned over the reports with a bored expression. He wasn´t in charge of this project. Thinking back at the words of Frost he scoffed inwardly. Paladin, bringer of order and justice! He faced his sister and asked. "So what? Why are you showing me that? If I remembered right I told you already that I won´t take part in this project."

"Please, John. You are the best scientist we have. Mr. Schnee asked me to make this project a success. I promised him to make it as perfect as possible." Pleaded Leah.

John´s face darkened for the first time since their conversation. He wanted to tell Leah to stop listening to Frost. Every time she came to him she would ask a favour that would be only to please the old Schnee. John clenched his teethes and handed her back the documents.

Leah tried to convince him, telling him that it was for the greater good. "John…"

"Stop it Leah. Go please. Just leave me alone." He interrupted her.

Being denied by her brother saddened Leah deeply. Why couldn't he understand that she was trying her hardest to make the world safe? Her hands formed to fists as she spoke to John. "So you are okay to let the murderer of our parents and brother get away without being punished?"

John didn´t gave her an answer as he turned his back toward her.

Leah´s face hardened, now that she was completely ignored by her own brother. "I see." Realizing that there was nothing more to say, she left John to himself.

 _Cliffside_

All the new candidates for the invitation test have gathered on the Cliffside near the Emerald Forest. Now they stood in front of Ozpin and Glynda, forming a straight line.

Naruto was last in line with Jaune beside him.

"Welcome to the Emerald Forest. I hope you have prepared yourself for this dangerous trial." Welcomed them Ozpin. "You goal for this test is to find a relic inside a ruin."

"Many of you are asking about how the teams will be formed. Well, as soon as you enter the forest the first person you cross your eyes with will be your partner for the 4 years in Beacon." Explained Glynda.

Naruto thought that this kind of partnering up wasn´t reasonable at all. Aren´t team mates supposed to work good together? How would they know with only eye contact?

Ignoring the shocked reaction of Ruby the headmaster continued. "Now brace yourself for the take-off, ladies and gentlemen. After the landing head straight to the north of the forest."

Jaune was surprised. He whispered to Naruto. "Wait a second. What exactly did he mean with take-off?"

"Oh, that's simple. See the platform beneath our foot? They will launch us in the air." Replied Naruto casually.

"Ahhh. And how do we land?" Asked Jaune. The teacher wouldn´t do something dangerous like that without providing them a safety tool, so he thought.

Everyone crouched down as they prepared themselves. Without a warning the first one was launched in the air, followed by the next one and so on.

Yang put a cool pilot glass on and grinned to Ruby. "See ya, little sis!"

Ruby smiled excitedly. This was the time for her to shine.

"It´s there a strategy behind it. Or do we get a parachuteeeeeee!" Before Jaune could finish his sentence he was thrown in the air.

Naruto looked at Ozpin, asking him mentally what this fellow blond was doing at such a place. In turn he just got a carefree shrug from the coffee drinker.

"Better help him out." He muttered and let himself be thrown in the air.

Glynda looked them fly off. Turning to Ozpin she asked him. "Is that really Kitsune?" The female teacher had met him on some occasion and seeing that he was just a mere child was unimaginable for her.

"Yeah, that´s him." Replied Ozpin. Taking a sip from his cup he looked at his scroll to watch the performance of his new students.

Standing beside the headmaster, Glynda said. "So you are stating that all this time I had worked with a child?" Kitsune and she were sent on a few missions together to clear some Grimm invested areas. The masked guy didn´t show her his face for once and he avoided talking about himself during their time together. Nonetheless his ability to kill the soulless monster and his working moral impressed her.

Ozpin couldn´t blame her. "Don´t judge the book by its cover. Naruto isn´t a normal child. You of all people witnessed first-hand how much capable he is."

"That´s true." She said. "So, what are you planning?"

Ozpin did have something up in his mind. With a calm voice he said. "Just arranging the pieces on the board."

 _Up in the air_

As the last one to be launched he could watch the other participator from behind. The way they handled the fall impressed him. Especially Yang with her badass performance.

Jaune was sure that he wouldn´t survive the fall. Or maybe he could survive it with great luck, but the injury he would receive after that may cripple him for his remaining life time. Screaming out loud he prayed for his life. "Nooo! I don´t want to die!"

Naruto used his chakra to make himself less resistant to the air and sped himself to Jaune´s aid. As he was right behind the boy he grabbed him by his collar with an iron grip and gave him an order. "Stop panicking."

Jaune couldn´t believe that his new bro came to safe him. "Naruto! Thanks god, and I thought I was a goner!" He shouted in relieve.

"Don´t thank me too soon." Told Naruto and as they flew past a big tree he turned his body and threw Jaune up in the air.

"What are you doing!?" Screamed Jaune as he feared about his life again.

Taking out several Kunai the ninja pinned Jaune on the tree trunk, leaving him hanging there alone. "Saving your ass, of course!" He screamed back and vanished into the woods. He liked the clueless blond, but partnering up with him wasn´t his intention.

 _Somewhere else_

Running through the dense forest, Ruby searched for her sister. After all she couldn´t think of a better partner for her. Maybe Jaune would do too. He was kind, but he didn't look like a good fighter. Blake was cool for her too, but she doubt that they could hold a good conversation. The guy with the black coat and the face masks gave out a mysterious vibe. It made her curious about him, but other than that she didn´t know more about him.

However fate was a jester and decided that her life would be more complicated than it should.

She stopped abruptly to a halt as she came across two particular persons. On her right stood the masked blond boy and on the left the white haired girl. The three were standing there with no one saying a word.

Naruto decided to take the initiative and said. "So, I think us three have to stay together from now on."

The Schnee heiress scoffed and left Ruby and Naruto. In no circumstances would she partner up with one of them.

"Does it mean that we both are partners?" Asked Ruby uncertainly as she watched Weiss leaving.

Naruto nodded his head and hold out a hand to greet her. "Looks like it. Name´s Naruto."

A smile broke out on her face as Ruby took the hand. "I am Ruby! Let´s get along! So where are our weapons? How do you fight? What´s your semblance? Mine is speed! I can move fast…"

Naruto grabbed her mouth, stopping her one-sided speech. "Whoa, easy there girl!"

She gave him an apologizing look and Naruto let go of her mouth. "Haaah, I am sorry. It´s just that I am too excited right now."

"Well I can understand that. But don´t get too careless. We still have to be wary of our surroundings." He advised her.

Suddenly coming out of a brush, Weiss grabbed Ruby and dragged her away from Naruto. "Okay, what is this supposed to be?" He asked himself.

His question had been answered as he heard a familiar voice. "Weiss! Wait! Don´t let me hanging here alone!"

"Oh." Naruto followed the two girls. They met each other at the same time, so technically they were partners. Beside he had to watch over Ruby.

Seeing the boy behind them Weiss asked him annoyed. "What are you doing? Go away!"

"As long as I remembered, we three crossed each other at the same time. And old geez… I mean Ozpin told that we have to stick to the one we first met." Told Naruto, while he put his hands behind his head. "He wasn´t very specific about the number of people."

"Yeah, he is right!" Agreed Ruby. This was perfect for her as she could make more friends.

Weiss saw that she didn´t ha a choice. Either she would go back to Jaune or she could stick with those two. And in her eyes they are more useful than Jaune. Sighting in defeat she said. "But don´t get in my way got it? I won´t let dunces like you guys get in my way of being the best huntress!"

A Kunai flew past her head.

"What was that for!?" Screamed Weiss hysterically. She thought that Naruto was trying to threaten her. Pointing at him she shouted. "You dumbass! Don´t do that ever again or I will make you pay for it!"

Naruto thanked Kami that he wasn´t her fiancé anymore. Or wait. Thinking back their betrothal wasn´t null and void. What if she found out that he was still alive? He hoped that Weiss remembered about their conversation about breaking their engagement.

"Woah! That´s sooo cool! You split that Beowolf´s head in half with your throw!" Said Ruby while observing the corpse that laid behind Weiss.

"Ehh! What?" Asked a perplexed Weiss.

Without hesitation the blond ninja took out two Kunais, holding one in each hand, and formed chakra blades with it. Sending the girls a serious face he said. "I hope you prepared yourself."

Weiss and Ruby noticed that they were surrounded by Grimms. Weiss took out Myrtenaster and Ruby her Crescent Rose.

It was time for them to show their strength. Not waiting for the other, Ruby began to move out and started to attack the Beowolfs.

"Let me show how a real huntress fight!" Declared Weiss and sped herself forward to an enemy. She tried to stab the beast but suddenly Ruby came and killed it before her. "WATCH OUT!"

Closing her eyes Ruby braced herself to be hit by Weiss attack. Sure her Aura would protect her, but that doesn´t mean that it won´t hurt. She waited but somehow the pain didn´t come.

Opening her eyes she met that of the blond masked Naruto, who stood between her and Weiss, blocking Myrtenaster with two chakra enhanced Kunai. "Don´t attack on your own." He said and dropped his stance.

"You idiot! What were you doing, standing in my way?" Scolded Weiss angrily at Ruby.

Ruby on the other hand couldn´t bear anymore being screamed at and shouted back. "I was okay on my own until you showed up!"

They both argued with each other and completely forgot about their situation.

Seeing that more beowolfs emerged from the woods, Naruto decided to end their argument and intercepted. "Stop it you two! This is not the time!"

"How dare you…"

"But she…"

No, he had enough. One second he stood beside them and the next they saw him butchering the Grimms all around the area. Both were silent as they couldn´t believe what they saw.

He sliced and diced the Beowolfs, beheaded them or cut them in half. His footwork moved fluently as he danced through the enemies, evading their attack a hair wide.

The two girls were too mesmerized by the massacre that they didn´t notice the Grimms behind them.

But Naruto sensed the danger. With an accurate throw he killed the two Beowolfs with his Kunai, making a hole through their head.

Ruby gasped out as she saw that Naruto didn´t have a weapon anymore. "Watch out!" She screamed as she tried to warn him.

Out of the remaining Grimms came an Alpha Beowolf. It was bigger compared to the normal Beowolf and had more armor that covered his body. Giving out a loud howl he charged at Naruto.

Ruby wanted to help Naruto, but the boy gave her a thumb up, indicating that he could handle it.

Suddenly the air started to change around Naruto´s right hand as a blue ball formed itself out of nowhere. The sound of a drill intensified as he focused more chakra into his hand. Feeling that it was enough to kill the Alpha, Naruto ran to meet the attacker.

The ninja jumped up to avoid the claw that lashed out to kill him. Time stood still as he found himself right above the Alpha. With a grin he shouted out his trademark Jutsu and brought it down on his enemy. "RASENGAN!"

The ball of energy drilled through the back of the big Grimm, shredding pieces of black flesh all around the place.

Weiss gaped at the scene while Ruby showed admiration with sparkles in her eyes.

After a few seconds the sound stopped and Naruto rose from the dead body.

The rest of the Beowolfs whimpered now that their boss was dead. They fled with their tail tugged behind them.

"That was awesome!" Screamed Ruby and ran towards him. She jumped around Naruto and asked him question.

Weiss didn´t move from her place. She was confused. How in the seven hell could this guy be so strong? She turned herself to the evaporating corpses behind her and took out the weapon that Naruto had used. Observing it closely she was shocked that the thing was only made out of normal steel! Nothing else!

Naruto tried to calm Ruby. He grabbed her by the shoulder and said. "Time out! One question after another, but please don´t speak too fast."

"Okay!" Replied Ruby. She eagerly asked. "What was that blue ball? Is that your semblance?"

Naruto thought for a moment and decided to tell her the same explanation as he told other people, who asked him about his Jutsus.

"Yeah they are sort of. I can manipulate the elements with my Aura. The one you saw was my Wind Release." He explained.

Weiss walked to the two and asked. "Wait, are you telling me that you can do more than the, what were you calling it? Rasengan?"

The ninja answered simply with a. "Jup."

"Can you show us more of it?" Pleaded Ruby as she closed the gap between Naruto and her. Her face almost touched his as she looked at him with puppy eyes.

Feeling that his manliness crumbled under the cute girl´s assault he said. "Erm, y… yeah. Just… Personal space!"

Now that she noticed how close she stood to the boy, a blush formed on Ruby´s cheek and she jumped away from him, pulling her hood up to cover her embarrassment. "Eh, he he he… Sorry."

Naruto was relieved that he could averted that danger and said. "Let me show you some after the test. First of all we need to retrieve the relic."

Weiss handed him the Kunai that she had taken from the corpse. She crossed her arms and said. "I see that you have skills. So let me make it clear. I am only working with you because you are useful compared to a certain child."

"Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah. We like you too, Snow Angel." Replied Naruto.

Weiss face began to heat up as she shouted at the blond. "Stop calling me that!"

"Ha ha ha! I think it fits you perfect." Said Ruby while laughing.

Weiss glared at her. She swore that she would kick Jaune´s ass for giving her such a nickname.

Naruto eye smiled. He looked up and said. "I think we should move now. No reason to waste more time here."

Weiss and agreed to him.

They made their way to the destination.

Ruby felt happy. Walking beside Naruto she was relieved to find someone who was on good term with her. Having him in her team was something she looked forward to.

* * *

 **Greetings and thanks for all the feedbacks, guys.**

 **I have to apologize for not making clear about the direction this story will take in the summary and my rambling at Jaune for his weakness. As I stated at the beginning I had started this story with only a few ideas. It became more specific after I worked on the chapters with me finding more ideas to feed it.**

 **Jaune is a topic that I am really conflicted with. On one hand I shipped Arkos. I felt frustrated after the end of season 3. But as Justus80 stated, I shouldn´t blame him for Pyrrha´s dead.**

 **I hope you can overlook those mistakes and continue your support.**

 **Oh man… Yellow Beast of Beacon? This is terrifying and brilliant!**

 **Hmm. Himedere or Tsundere? That is the question. Is there a clear border with Weiss? I don´t really know so tell me. :D**

 **It had been decided that Naruto will be paired with Ruby and Pyrrha! The question is, should he date them at the same time or not? Would be interesting as I can imagine how funny it would be with their different personalities.**

 **Now that Weiss is out of the race, things will be complicated as she is still engaged to "Nick".**

 **Thanks again and see you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jaune didn´t know if this was his worst or best day. First he got shot down by the beautiful Weiss, but in return he befriended himself with Naruto. Next he almost died from being catapulted in the air, but luckily his blond bro saved him. However he was abandon on this lonely trunk by Naruto and left alone.

"At least the Grimms won´t notice me up there." He sighted out unmotivated. A movement inside a bush made him aware that this place was still dangerous. Sweats began to form on his face as he thought about the mess he got himself into. Faking his transcripts wasn´t a good idea, now that he thought back.

To his luck out of the bush came not a bloodthirsty beast, but instead the red-haired girl in red-gold shining armour.

Pyrrha was on the search for a teammate since their landing. She didn´t want to travel to the ruin alone, that´s why she roamed around the area in the hope to find someone.

Jaune, now that he could make out who it was, screamed out to her happily. "Pyrrha! Hey! Pyrrha!"

Hearing where the scream came from she looked at the source and found the blond boy hanging on a trunk, high up from the ground.

"Jaune? You´re okay? What are you doing up there?" She asked him.

Jaune laughed awkwardly as he rubbed his head. "You see. I messed up my landing and Naruto helped me out."

"Oh and where is he now?" Asked Pyrrha, surprised that Naruto let Jaune to himself. "Shouldn't he have stayed with you?"

"He he he, seeing that he helped me while being still in air, he might thought that it didn´t count as being partnering up and vanished into the woods." Said Jaune sheepishly. "Beside I think I would be only a hindrance to him." He sadly lower his head.

"Don´t be like that." Pyrrha climbed up the tree to help Jaune. Taking out the Kunais she said. "You know what. I think he wanted you to past the test with your own strength. Did you forget that he promised you that he would help you out? Having him solve all your problems would be no help to you at all."

"He wants me to stand on my own feet?" Now it dawned him. Looking at the other perspective it sounded reasonable. "Now I see why he did that! Thanks a lot Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha winked it down and said. "That´s what partner are for."

Jaune looked at her confused. "Partner?"

"You and me. From now on we are partners." Pyrrha said while pointing at herself and the blond boy. She offered Jaune a hand. "Pyrrha Nikos, I am happy to work with you."

Jaune felt happy too and took her hand. "Jaune Arc, please take care of me."

Pyrrha smiled and her gaze turned to the direction of their objective. "Now with that settled, let´s move. I am sure we will meet our new teammates at the ruin." Hopefully she would meet Naruto too. She pocketed the Kunais away to give it back to the masked blond.

 _At the ruin_

"Well, looks like we aren´t the first one." Said Yang to her partner, a black haired girl with a cat bow.

Blake looked around and observed the abandon temple. Seeing that there were no other people around here beside them she replied. "Yeah, seems so." There were podiums with chess pieces, which stood out in comparison to the destroyed and weathered remains of a building. Some of the pieces were missing, indicating that other candidates had taken it already.

"Hey, do you think that these pieces are the relics Ozpin told us?" Asked Yang as she approached the podium with the white knight.

"Let´s choose one and wait for the arrival of the other." Suggested Blake. She was curious to meet her future teammates. But most of all she wanted to find out if the masked blond boy was the same one she met in Blackburn. It couldn´t be a coincident that the boy has the same name as the one who saved her and Adam.

 _"_ _Naruto Uzumaki."_ His name appeared in her mind. Blake was grateful to the mysterious boy. He helped her to find the resolution to leave Adam and the White Fang.

A scream reached the blond and black haired girls. "Yaaaaaang!"

Ruby was overexcited to see her big sister. She ran to the busty girl at full speed and hugged her.

"Whoa!" She huffed as the impact pushed all the air out of her. After a short moment she regained her composure and patted her little sister on the head. "There, there, Ruby."

"You won´t believe me!" Said Ruby with excitement. "We ran into a horde of Beowolves! I was like howaaa-whitchaaa! But then Weiss came and almost stabbed me with her rapier!" Ruby hide behind her sister as Weiss gave her a threatening glare. "Luckily Naruto saved me! Then Weiss and I started to argue. She was angry, I was angry and Naruto got angry too…" She continued on.

"Wait, stop a minute. Who is Naruto?" Interrupted Yang. Did her sister mentioned a boy´s name? Could this mean that the spring time of youth reached her sister?

"Oh, that´s him" Ruby pointed at the masked boy. "Yang, meet Naruto, my new teammate. And Naruto, that´s my big sister Yang." She introduced the two.

"Sooo~, big boy. Did my sister behave herself?" She asked. She needed to test the boy first and made sure that it was the right one for her sister.

Naruto wanted to give the blond girl an answer, but was interrupted by a sudden familiar cry.

The five watched with mixed feeling a flying Jaune passing them by.

Naruto face palmed and said. "Be right back. Gotta make sure that he is alive."

To the surprise of the girls he vanished with green leafs swirling around the place he was supposed to stand.

"Did you saw that too?" Asked Yang perplexed. "The guy just disappeared!"

"Yeah, it´s totally awesome, right?" Commented Ruby with gleams in her eyes.

Without any warning the blond ninja appeared back beside them with a confused Jaune. "Huh? How did I get here?"

Naruto ignored his silly question and asked. "Care to tell me how you end up in the air?" Last he remembered Jaune was pinned on a tree.

"Ah, Pyrrha freed me… Pyrrha! Naruto, we have to find her!" Jaune remembered the Deathstalker he and Pyrrha had encounter in the cave. The one, who had thrown him up with his tail. He was worried about his partner. No matter how strong she was. A Deathstalker was still an enemy that she couldn´t handle alone.

"Found her!" Shouted Ruby as she pointed to the red haired warrior.

"Wait if she is here, then where is the Deathstalker?" Asked Jaune to himself. A big scorpion Grimm that rushed out of the forest, chasing Pyrrha, answered his question.

"Did she drag this big Grimm all the way here?" Asked Yang. It must had been difficult to run like this while being chased.

Naruto wanted to run to her aid, but a movement and a roar that came out of the forest near them stopped him. He took out his Kunais to prepare to attack the beast that would come out. However his brain stopped working because of the sight of a pink wearing girl riding on an Ursa Major.

"Yeaahh" Screamed the orange haired girl as she hopped down the now dead Ursa.

Right next to her appeared Ren who looked exhausted. "Nora… Haah, Don´t do that, ever again!"

"But that was funny!" Laughed Nora and jumped around the poor Ren.

 _With Ozpin and Glynda_

"This was quite… an insane performance made by Ms. Valkyrie, don´t you say?" Spoke Glynda to Ozpin. To her the girl was too childish, but nonetheless the result she made was admirable ans showed results.

Ozpin sipped out of his mug. He took a look at his scroll and contemplated about the event that had been unfold. He hoped that Naruto remembered about his order, only to intervene if it was necessary. He could overlook him killing the Beowolves but this time he expected the children to work together.

"I think the method of Ms. Valkyrie is effective on its own way." He said.

Glynda nodded in agreement but frowned as she watched Jaune. "I don´t know why we let this boy participate in the initiation. Surely you saw his transcript? There is no way that it was his."

"Don't worry." Reassured Ozpin. "I know that Mr. Arc is not ready to enter Beacon. He is lacking the necessary combat abilities, but that is something we can provide him. Or better, Naruto will take care of him."

Glynda glanced at her boss with surprise. "You want Kitsune to teach him?"

Something bugged him since Ozpin met Naruto for the first time. The skills he used didn´t seem to be fuelled by Aura. No matter how many time he denied, Ozpin noticed that there was something else behind it. Something that maybe be the key to defeating Grimm.

"Naruto is hiding his true abilities from us. I think you noticed already while you worked with him." He said.

Thinking back it was true that the boy was very secretive about himself. "You mean he has more than one Semblance?"

"I am not sure. But I hope that he would divulge Mr. Arc with his secrets." Replied Ozpin.

A bone shattering scream interrupted their conversation. They both looked up in the sky.

"A Nevermore! What is Oobleck doing, letting it enter the ground with the new pupils?" Glynda started to walk off to take care of the danger before someone could get hurt.

"Wait." Stopped her Ozpin. "Let them handle it."

Glynda tried to retort. "But…"

"Naruto is with them. He will make sure that it won´t get too serious." This turn of event was perfect to test their teamwork. "They have to be able to defend themselves in the real world too."

"Still it is unreasonable from us to leave them alone." Said Glynda. She wouldn´t forgive herself if someone got serious wounded.

"I said it already. Naruto will protect them if the situation call for it." Ozpin turned away from Glynda and had his attention back on his scroll. This would be interesting to watch.

 _At the ruin_

The scream of a Nevermore took Naruto back to reality. Holding his head in confusion he said. "Wow, Deja Vu?" Shaking his head he concentrated himself on the giant Nevermore that roamed above them.

"Are you kidding me? Now there are two big Grimms!" Panicked Jaune.

Taking Crescent Rose out of the holster Ruby said with confidence. "Don´t worry, I got this!" With a war cry she charged the Deathstalker, engaging it while giving time for Pyrrha to pull herself out of the danger. But Ruby´s attacks proved out to be ineffective against the hard chitin of the Deathstalker.

Seeing that she couldn´t do anything to hurt the oversized scorpion she panicked and dashed back.

"Ruby! Get away from it!" Screamed Yang and ran toward her sister.

The situation got out of control as the Nevermore intervened Yang with shooting off his feather, using it as a projectile. One of the feather managed to pin Ruby´s red cape.

Everyone gasped as the Deathstalker raised his tail to stab the red haired girl. The girl closed her eyes. She knew what would come next. She just hoped that it would end quickly and painless.

Suddenly she felt a cold breeze passing her. "You are an idiot, charging in like that!" Lectured Weiss as she had formed a huge block of ice to stop the movement of the Deathstalker.

"This time I have to agree Snow Angel." Voiced Naruto, standing between the big stinger and Ruby. He managed to grab the yellow stinger before it could hit the girl.

Ruby looked up and her face brightened as she saw her partners protecting her.

Grabbing the girl by her hood, Naruto dashed away with Weiss following them. He looked up at the Nevermore and cursed Ozpin. _"What the hell is he thinking? A Nevermore and a Deathstalker! Yeah why not call some King Taijitus and party hard?"_

They regrouped with the other. Pyrrha greeted him with a wave with her hand while Yang thanked him and Weiss for rescuing her sister.

"So what´s the plan?" Asked Jaune as he looked around his allies concerned.

Walking to a podium, Pyrrha took the white rook and said. "Our objection is to take the relic and bring it back to finish the initiation."

"Defeating Grimms is optional, so we could avoid fighting them." Concluded Ren beside her.

Naruto grinned at them. He praised them silently for their sharpness.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked an excited Nora. She ran toward the second white rook and snatched it from the podium. Placing it on her head she laughed happily. "I am Queen of the castle! I am the Queen of the castle!"

Ren face palmed himself and called out to her. "Nora!"

"Coming Ren!" Replied the overenthusiastic girl and ran up to her partner.

Not sure if she should make the decision, Ruby eyed the masked boy and Weiss worriedly. Naruto nodded to her while Weiss looked away, crossing her arms.

Ruby saw that as a confirmation and walked to the podium with the white knight. She gave her partners a smile and said. "Okay, all we need to do is to return back to the cliff!"

Everyone agreed and moved out.

The Deathstalker behind them managed to free its tail out of the ice and chased them fiercely. It pushed its way through the old ruin with the big claws.

They neared an old Stonebridge that was built over a gorge.

The Nevermore screamed above them. Escaping it would be difficult with the giant bird following them from the air.

Naruto shouted out to the other. "Hey, this won´t do! We have to take the Nevermore out!"

"Supress it!" Suggested Jaune.

Ren looked at Nora and gave her a command. "Nora! Shoot it down!"

"On it, Ren!" Replied Nora. Her weapon formed itself from a hammer to a grenade launcher. She stood back to give her allies time to advance forward. The Deathstalker behind her drew closer but she gave it a blow with her hammer and used the rebound to launch herself away from it.

"Damn, it´s a dead end!" Cursed Yang as she saw the bridge, which leaded to a ruined temple.

Pyrrha stopped and faced the Deathstalker. Beside her stood Ren, shooting at the Grimm with his two automatic pistols. "We have to turn back!"

"But I thought we wanted to avoid engaging them!" Jaune didn´t want to fight those monsters.

Coming to his side, Naruto said. "There is no other way now." He dashed the Deathstalker and jumped on it. "Attack it while I draw his attention!"

"You heard him!" Shouted Pyrrha.

Ren and Nora attacked from the side while the red haired Spartan and Jaune made sure that they weren´t hit by the claws with their shields.

The other were on bridge, shooting at the Nevermore with all their arsenal. Their combined attacks showed poor result as the Nevermore grabbed a piece of the bridge with his talons, breaking it entirely in the progress.

Ruby used her weapon´s recoil to save herself from falling down the dark abyss below her. Her sister did the same with her weapon, Ember Celica.

Weiss moved elegantly like an ice-skater, sliding on the falling stone blocks up to a save spot. Blake threw her Gamble Shroud, which had a long ribbon attached to it, and swung herself up next to Weiss.

Naruto looked to them. _"Not bad, girls."_ He thought after he saw that they were able to take care of themselves. The blond ninja was still on the back of the Deathstalker. The Scorpion shook his body around in the attempt to throw the unwanted passenger down.

"Hold on tight, Naruto!" Shouted Pyrrha as she stuck her spear into the eye of the Deathstalker, making it cry out loudly in pain.

Jaune distant himself from the frenzy beast. "Woah! Watch out!" He warned Ren. But the black haired boy got hit by the Deathstalker and was thrown into a wall. The impact left a dent in the wall, but luckily his Aura protected him from the most damage.

"We can´t hold it off any longer!" Said Pyrrha as she moved out of the attack range.

Naruto knew it too. A sense of threat warned him as he jumped away from the incoming stinger that tried to stab him.

To his luck, the Deathstalker struck itself with his own attack.

Seeing the opportunity Jaune shouted out to the other. "Guys, attack now!"

Pyrrha threw her shield and sliced of the stinger from the tail. The masked ninja ran to Nora and body flickered with her up in the air, where he forceful swung her down to the Deathstalker.

"Paaancaaake!" Screamed the girl as she hit the stinger with her hammer, piercing the Deathstalker with its own weapon.

"Yes!" Cheered Naruto. With one problem down they only had to take care of the oversized bird.

Speaking of, where was it now?

Naruto who was still airborne looked to the site, only to meet the open mouth of the Nevermore. _"Not again!_ " He thought as he had been eaten by the bird.

The other could only watch in horror. The Nevermore just ate their friend!

"Nooo! Naruto!" Screamed Ruby dramatically.

"Oh my god!"

"Brooo!"

"Ren, do you think the blond guy tastes good?"

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at Nora with morbid faces.

Coming to them, Ren explained. "Don´t mind her. She always spouts random stuff."

Ruby shouted out to Yang. "We have to make it spit Naruto out!"

"Yang! Grab it!" Shouted Blake to the blond brawler as she threw her weapon to her.

Yang caught it and jumped off, making use of it as a swing. Using her own weapon as booster she sped up herself. The moment she reached the peak of the momentum she led Blake´s weapon go and flung herself to the black bird.

Punching it right in the stomach, the bird felt the pain and dropped down. It made some weird noises and with a disgusting sound it vomited out the poor ninja.

"Ewww!" Said Weiss as she averted herself from the sight.

She wasn´t the only one who looked away from Naruto. Everyone were relieved that he was safe but the way he was right now. Let´s say that no one should ever meet the same fate as him.

The masked ninja used Body Flicker to get away from the Nevermore and appeared beside Ruby, who jumped away in surprise.

"Ieek! Oh, Naruto. You okay?" She asked him.

It was hard for him to control himself. He looked at her with a smile and said. "I am fine, thanks for asking. I am totally fine. Fine~."

"Oh, that´s cool."

"No! Of course I am not fine!" He exploded. "Get that bird! I want it roasted ASAP!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the blonde's outburst.

Yang chuckled. "Now that´s something I can do." Hitting her fist together she started to shoot on the still disoriented Nevermore.

The beast regained itself and tried to fly off.

"Weiss! Stop it!" Shouted Ruby.

The Schnee heiress sped herself to the Nevermore and used Ice Dust to freeze it on the ground.

"Good job, Snow Angel!" Praised Naruto.

Weiss blushed and shouted back. "How many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" (B…Baka!).

Ruby, Yang and Blake ran to the blushing heiress. The masked ninja stood behind them and waited for their next move.

"Should we pull out?" Asked Blake. Now that they had immobilized it they could easily escape.

Shaking her head, Ruby said. "No, we can´t let it roam freely. Who knows, it might cause death and destruction to other people in the future." The other agreed to her. Killing it off would make the world safer. Besides, they were Huntress and Huntsman in training. How could they run away from their archenemies?

"So what do you suggest?" Naruto lined himself beside them.

"All-Out-Attack?"

"Sure."

"I am in, little sis!"

"Don´t get in my way."

Ruby smiled happily. They all charged at the screaming Nevermore. Weiss attacked the left wing, freezing it first with Yang following in with a punch that scattered it into thousand pieces. Naruto grabbed Blake´s shoulder and body flickered behind the Nevermore. Both attacked at the same time, cutting of the right wing.

"Finish it!" Shouted Yang as she saw her sister using her Speed Semblance.

The Nevermore sensed the attack and called out its remaining force. With a cry it launched itself free from his ice shackle and lunged forward with the intention to pierce Ruby with his beak.

Seeing the danger, Naruto used his Body Flicker Technique to place himself above the Grimm. With the Kunais in his hands he threw them right in the eyes of the Nevermore, making it impossible for the oversized bird to see anything.

Ruby jumped in the direction of the Nevermore. Raising her Scythe she waited for the right moment to kill it. Everyone beside Naruto could only see how she passed the Nevermore without doing anything.

But the ninja saw it. He saw how she used Crescent Rose to slash the Nevermore.

No one moved.

Time goes by slowly as a thin line started to form at the Nevermore´s throat. Black substances leaked out of the cut and flowed down the body.

With a gentle "Thud!" the head felt on the ground, breaking the silence.

Jaune was the first to speak. He shouted out in relief. "They did it!"

"Yeah." Confirmed Pyrrha beside him.

Naruto allowed himself to sit down on the ground. He took a deep breath and thanked Oum that it was over.

"That was awesome, sis!" Complimented Yang as she ran to Ruby to hug her.

Weiss and Blake walked to them.

"I must admit that you did well in this fight." Said Weiss. To her it seemed like the little girl wasn´t a lost case and there could be a chance that it might work out with them both.

Ruby´s eyes widened. "Really! Then you mean that we are teammates now?"

Weiss rubbed her forehead and sighted. "Yeah, I will give it a try." It wouldn´t end too bad, right?

Breaking out of her sister embrace, Ruby lunged herself on Weiss and hugged her. "Thanks Weiss! You can´t believe how much this means to me!"

"Wait! Don´t touch me!" Said Weiss and tried to push Ruby away from herself.

Blake watched them with a worried face. Turning to Yang she said. "I hope this won´t happen too often in the future."

Yang replied back. "Oh, sure it will." She patted her partner on the shoulder. "But you will get used to it in no time."

"Girls, as much as I love you having good time with each other, but we need to finish this damn test." Shouted Naruto to them. He needed to hand out complains about his work to Ozpin as soon as they got out of this forest. The work description didn´t say anything about him getting eaten by Grimms. This had to better be a good payed job or the old geezer should brace himself for some serious pranks.

* * *

 **Hmm, there is not much to say this time. The only mentionable thing is that I will at least update once in a week. It all depends on my motivation to write.**

 **Oh, and about the name of the team. I just can´t come up with a good name for team RWBY+Naruto. Maybe you guys can give me some suggestion.**

 **Hope you like this chapter and thanks again for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Amphitheatre_

At the end of the initiation the new freshmen had been asked to gather for the announcement of the teams. Naruto stood beside Ruby and was placing his hands behind his head as he listened to the headmaster.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. You have retrieved the black bishop. From now on your team will be called CRDL, Cardinal, led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin declared at the stage with team Cardinal standing beside him.

Next the members of the newly formed team JNPR, Juniper, had been asked to enter the stage. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Ren Lie. You have brought back the white rook, thus makes you team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Everyone was confused to hear that Pyrrha, the Invincible Girl, hasn´t been chosen as the leader, but instead the headmaster gave the important task to the frail Jaune.

Even the one in question himself couldn´t believe it. "Wait, me?" Asked Jaune perplexed. How was that even possible?

Naruto gave Ozpin a questionable gaze, but got ignored as the headmaster continued to call out the names for the last team. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and lastly Naruto Uzumaki."

The onlookers began to whisper as they were wondering about the unusual number of the members.

Ozpin coughed. "Because of a flaw in the rules, we decided to break the tradition of having only four members in a team. This is the first time in the history of Beacon that a five men cell had been formed. Please give a big applaud for team RWBYN, Rubin, with Ruby Rose as their leader!"

The poor girl was all flustered. Now she is not only the youngest huntress in training, but the youngest leader of a team too.

"Way to go." Muttered Naruto to her and gave her a thumbs up.

Yang hugged her sister and congratulated her. Blake gave Ruby a smile, indicating that she acknowledged the younger girl.

The only one who seemed to be against the decision was Weiss. She pierced the red haired girl with a furious glare. What were the teacher thinking, making this child their leader? The position was supposed to be hers! Weiss exceeded in every aspect of a perfect Huntress! No, she wouldn´t accept it!

"Now that we have formed the new team for the first year, let me give you some last words for this day. I expect great thing from you. Remember, you are the future of humans and Faunas." With that said, Ozpin let the team go.

 _Dorm_

Team Rubin walked together to their room with team Juniper following behind them. The day had been very taxing for all of them. Only a comforting bed could ease their stress.

"I hope you keep your snake inside your pants, blondie." Said Yang cheeky and hit Naruto with her elbow playfully on his side.

Ruby blushed beside her. Naruto would be sleeping with them in a room. How could she forgot something important like that?

As the leader she had to take prior measure to prevent indecent act. "Naruto! I forbid you to peek or make advances on us! I-If you do it then I will have to punish you!"

Looking at his leader, the masked boy faked hurt feeling. "Ruby, how could you! Do you really think that I am a beast?"

"No, but a hormones controlled teen!" Said a snappy Weiss.

Coming to his bro´s defence, Jaune asked her. "Hey, Naruto isn´t this kind of guy, Snow Angel."

Weiss turned around sharply and slapped Jaune in the face, making him fall down to the ground. "I swear to you! I will kick your balls if you ever call me like that again! That applies to you too!" She pointed at Naruto, who put his hands out in defence. Snatching the key for their room from a panic-stricken Ruby the Schnee heiress stamped off alone, leaving the other stand there with confused faces.

"What´s her problem?" Whispered Yang to the others. As much as she liked drama, but having it happen in her own team was something she didn´t want.

Nora lifted her hand and said. "Oh, oh, maybe she is having her days!"

Blake looked at the orange haired girl warily and shrugged with her shoulder. "No idea." She thought about giving Weiss a chance and forget about the Schnee family but now that she saw that the white haired girl acted all bitchy made her consider her opinion.

"No, what should I do!" Panicked Ruby and clutched her head. As the leader she was obligated to take care of her fellow teammates.

Crossing his arm, Naruto said. "Don´t need to break your brain about it. Weiss is just disappointed that she hasn´t been chosen to be the leader."

"Do you mean she is angry because I snatched the position from her?"

Naruto patted the girl on the head. "It´s not your fault. Give our Snow Angel time to sort out her mind. Who knows, maybe you can show her that you are fit to be a good leader."

Pyrrha agreed to him. "I think you can do it, Ruby." She showed the girl a sincere smile, which lessened the doubt inside the girl.

The masked boy helped his fellow blond up and said. "Jaune, did you forgot about what I said to you before the initiation?" Seriously the boy needed to learn to be more tactful.

"Ouch, sorry. I totally forgot." Said Jaune as he rubbed his bruised cheek. "But, man. That really hurts."

"Let´s go already. I am totally wasted!" Complained Yang and walked to their room.

"Yeah, we have our first lesson tomorrow." Said Blake.

Team Rubin´s room was situated right opposite to team Juniper´s room. Both teams wished each other a good night and went inside their room. While Blake, Yang and Naruto ignored the supposedly sleeping Weiss, Ruby couldn´t stop herself to glance at her worriedly. She hoped that they could resolve their little dispute as soon as possible.

 _The next day_

 _"_ _Still sleeping."_ Thought Naruto as he realized that he was the first to wake up. His eyes observed the room. He sighed. From today on he must attend school again. _"This sucks. Maybe I should skip."_ But not going to the first lesson of this year was not the brightest idea and Ozpin wouldn´t like that too.

Throwing the thought away, the ninja stood up and walked to the bathroom silently. Having to live with four girls, he expected that there would be a problem with taking turn. That was why he decided to go in first and freshened himself before they all woke up.

Ruby stirred up a little bit as she heard familiar noises of a running showerhead coming out of the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up on her bed. Letting out a cute yawn she stretched both of her arms. "Mhmhm~" An uncomfortable feeling came from her bladder, telling her to go to the toilet.

The girl walked to the bathroom and opened the door, only to catch the sight of Naruto, who was in the process of wiping his hair dry. They boy watched, how his leader´s sight wandered down to his member.

With half closed eye and a small drowsy smile on her face she said. "Now, that´s a katana."

"Ehem, earth to Ruby." Said Naruto and broke the girl out of her trance.

Ruby´s face went through all kind of shades of red as she realized where she was staring at.

"… NOOOO!"

Her scream woke up the other three teammates. Standing up they saw Ruby throwing stuffs into the bathroom.

"FIIILTH! FIIIIILTH!"

"Hey! Stop it! Ouch!"

Weiss jumped out of her bed and ran to Ruby furiously. "What are you doing? Don´t you see that some were still sleeping?"

"Lo… long K-Kata... na…" Ruby´s tried to say something but to the other it sounded too incomprehensible to understand.

Yang walked to her and looked to the direction her sister pointed. A carnal smile appeared on blond brawler. "Oh boy!" She licked her lips and kept staring at the poor naked Naruto who was rubbing his aching head.

"Man, Ruby can´t you knock first before you enter?" Shouted Naruto.

Weiss turned her head to the voice´s owner. "Huh, you..." Her pale face became red. "You… You…"

"Oh shit!" Cursed Naruto as he saw that his female teammates were all awake. He quickly covered himself with the towel and prayed to all kind of gods.

"IMBECILE!"

*SLAP*

Without anyone noticing her, Blake took out her notes and started to write frantically on her "Ninja of Love" fanfic.

 _After an good explanation_

"So it was Ruby´s fault for going inside the bathroom without knocking." Concluded Yang.

"As I told you. I was only using the shower and suddenly Ruby opened the door." Said Naruto, who rubbed his aching cheek. He lived the last few years alone that was why he did not lock the door. It was just out of habit.

Looking at her sister, who was hiding herself under her blanket, she laughed. "Dude, I think you traumatized her! No wonder, considering that you are very well equipped down there."

"Oh, can you stop talking about it already!" Said Weiss. She was still angry at her male teammate but listening to his explanation she could let it go, for now. More or less she gave her leader the fault for not checking the bathroom beforehand. But something was strange. She got a glimpse at the boy´s face. She couldn´t make out everything because of the steam but the face was very familiar. _"It can´t be him!_ He died at that time!" She thought.

"You okay, Ruby?" Asked Blake. The black haired girl reached her hand out and pulled the blanket away, revealing a Ruby in foetus position. "Err, Ruby?"

The girl jumped up abruptly and kneeled down in front of Naruto. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" She apologized. Now with the shock fading away she saw that it was her fault. Not only did she disturbed her teammate. No, she took a peek at him too and threw stuff at him, calling him filth.

Naruto eye-smiled her and said. "As long as you learn from your mistake then I forgive you." Letting people see him naked wasn´t a big deal at all. He only hoped that he didn´t destroy her innocence with his "katana".

"So, what´s the plan for today?" Asked Yang, now that the case has been solved.

Like someone pressed a switch inside her, Ruby stood up and announced to her team. "Today, team Rubin´s first task will be decorating the room!" Of course they had to unpack their belongings first and make the room feels like home.

"Is that so? Well, I will leave you with this task alone." Said Naruto and went to leave. He didn´t need to unpack because all his stuff were inside his scrolls. For him it was more comfortable to have them on him.

Ruby ran to the door and blocked Naruto. "Wait! We have to do it together! It´s a team bonding!"

"Sorry, but I need to go to Professor Ozpin." Explained Naruto and moved the girl away.

Weiss looked at the boy sceptically. Why did he need to talk to the headmaster so early in the morning? Surely it had to be something important. "Tell me, what do you need the headmaster for?"

Yang and Blake wanted to know too. They looked up and waited for the blond boy to speak.

Naruto sighted. They were too curious for his taste. "It´s personal. That´s why stop asking about it." Without letting the girls time to retort he left them and walked off to Ozpin.

"Hmpf, that´s strange don´t you say?" Asked Weiss.

Yang put her attention to decorating the wall and said. "Naw, let it go. Don´t press on him. Sooner or later he will tell us about it."

Ruby looked worriedly at the door where Naruto left. She didn´t like that the boy was secretive to them.

 _Ozpin´s office_

Ozpin sat before his desk, drinking his coffee silently. A knock on his door notified him about the arrival of his young friend. "Come in."

Naruto walked in the office and sat himself across Ozpin. Taking the offered mug of coffee from the middle aged man he was grateful for the drink.

"How was your night?" Asked Ozpin. Needless to say he found it amusing to tease the boy a little bit.

Sensing the playful tone, Naruto answered. "You did it on purpose right? There is no way that it was a coincident. An Ex-White Fang member, the Schnee heiress and the girl with the "legendary" silver eyes and her sister, all in a team with me."

Ozpin smiled at Naruto. "Yes it was me who planned it."

"So what´s next? Surely you don´t believe that with putting a Fauna and a Schnee together in a team it will solve the whole fighting between them." He knew Blake and Weiss a little bit and knew that they aren´t bad people. The cat Fauna seek after peace for her kin. And Weiss just wanted to be able to stand on her own feet without relying on her father.

"It won´t end the fights but at least it´s a beginning to a better understanding between them." Said Ozpin.

Naruto sipped at his mug and said. "What about Jaune? Why did you let him enter Beacon, or let him lead a team?" The boy had his heart on the right place but he was too weak.

"Mr. Arc is a unique case. You know the Arc family?"

"I heard of them." Said Naruto. "Their family are famous for its heroic acts in the war time."

"Yes, they are a family full of heroes. And there is no doubt that Mr. Arc possess the same talent as his ancestor. He only needs someone to push him to the right path." Explained Ozpin. He drank some coffee and continued. "I beg you, help him find his true potential."

"Aren´t you asking too much from me?" This was out of the boundary of their agreements. Naruto was supposed to protect Ruby and not babysit children.

"Yes, I am. But like you I work to a peaceful Remnant. My method is to train as much talented young children as possible, so that they could protect the people and themselves."

Placing the mug on the desk, Naruto stood up. "I can see your point. But that doesn´t mean that I have to agree with it whole hearty. You are placing too much hope on innocent children, Ozpin."

The headmaster chuckled. "True, but who else could win this fight. The adults are too blinded by their greed for power. They don't see that we are destroying ourselves with all the senseless fighting. Humans and Faunas should join their force together to fight against our true enemy, the Grimm."

"I know." Agreed Naruto sadly. Naruto could sympathise with Ozpin. All the blind hate that leads to unnecessary sufferings proofed that most grown-ups are unreasonable. He rubbed his head and said. "Good, I do it. I take care of them."

"Thanks, Naruto. Knowing that you are there for them ease my worry."

"Don´t thank me too soon." Said Naruto and grinned. "I expect compensation in form of Ramen!"

Ozpin spilled his coffee. He looked at Naruto nervously. "H-How much?"

"Ten portion a day!" Answered Naruto. Sure he could have asked more but he felt pity for the old geezer. That´s why ten would do for the first.

The headmaster gulped. "Sure…" he hoped that Naruto wouldn´t ask for more, otherwise he had to fear for the finances of the school.

 _Unknown place in Vale_

Roman Torchwick wasn´t a lowlife criminal. He was ruthless from time to time, but he always stayed formal and behaved like a gentleman.

Taking out a cigar he lighted it up and smoked while watching a map of Vale. A guy with a mask covering his face came to him.

"Boss, we got another shipment of Dust." Reported the goon.

Taking the cigar from his mouth Roman replied. "Store it away in one of our warehouses."

"On it, Sir."

The orange haired man followed the retreating form of the White Fang member with wary eyes. Not that he had something against Faunus in general. But working with a terrorist group was risky for him. Regardless, he needed them to achieve his goal.

Roman grabbed inside the side pocket of his white suit and took out a golden pendant. He looked at it sadly. _"Sarah…"_

The sound of high heels hitting the ground brought him out of his solemn thought. Roman looked up to see an ashen-black haired girl in dark-red mini dress approaching him.

He quickly stored the pendant away and greeted his client. "Ms. Fall, good to see you. May I ask for the reason for your sudden visit?"

"I came to check out if everything goes as planned." Cinder walked to the map and looked at it disinterested. "Did you find the whereabouts of Kitsune?" She asked.

"Well, usually he lurks inside Junior Club or roams around doing one of his "charitable" duty to the community. But Junior told me that recently a well-known Crow got in contact with him. Judging by their behaviour it appeared that Kitsune didn´t like what he got told, so Junior told me."

"Hmpf, I don´t like it. Kitsune is too unpredictable and I don´t like surprise elements in my plan." She said. Cinder walked up and down in front of Roman, thinking about a way to resolve the problem. "You told me that you are in good terms with him, right?"

"It´s not a best-buddy relationship, but he let me loose on some occasions. We had some nice conversation now and then too." Told Roman. Better let the small information about him getting beat up by Kitsune out. "But, yeah we are on good terms, I think."

"Then is it possible for you to make him work for us?"

Roman eyes widened and he said. "Kitsune? No, never. By all means, this guy in not cut out to be a criminal. Yeah he has his own spy-network gathering information for him but other than that he is more like an enemy to everyone in the underground. The only reason he didn´t rat me out to the police is because I have the skill with the rhetoric and am able to talk my way out."

That irritated Cinder and she said. "Can´t we win him over with money? He is a mercenary right?"

Roman sighted. "Yeah, but he only accept clean works. Not the shady one like what we are doing."

"Hmm, so you are saying that he only work with good intention?" Scoffed Cinder. She walked around Roman while moving her hips seductive. "Do you think that what we are doing is wrong?"

"…"

"Do I have to remind you that we are trying to change this world? The councils are useless old people who only lives in the past. They are clinging on their power, afraid that changes would rip them from their high position. They use everyone as a sacrifice to keep their power. Look at the Faunus. They are the living proof."

She cupped Roman´s cheek with one hand and sweetly spoke. "Make Kitsune clear that the world we are living now is wrong. Let him see the suffering and despair and convince him to join us."

"…"

With a sly smile she let go of him and left the orange haired guy alone.

Roman felt doubt building up inside him. He knew that Cinder was dangerous but nonetheless he allied with her and the White Fang because of the same reason. To bring down the damned system. Because of it he lost his one and only person he loved. Never would he see her smile again. Her cute foxy grin and the furry tail that would wrap around his leg every time she slept with him.

Sarah, the fox Fauna he felt in love with. The time they spent together was all he needed in his life. But she was gone now. Murdered by the hypocritical people who called themselves the police.

Roman threw the still burning cigar away and took out his scroll. "Junior? Can you arrange a meeting with Kitsune for me? It´s very important."


	13. Chapter 13

***Bowing deeply***

 **I am so sorry for the lack of update. Stuff happened and I got myself hospitalized.**

 **And writer block was a pain in the ass too.**

 **Oh, and my friend asked me to beta read one of his stories. It was really interesting to read and I couldn´t find time to work on my own fanfic. He gave me a document that contained 146 pages! 42 k words! I am still not finished with the beta reading! If someone is interested and want to read it, just post mail me and I send you the raws.**

 **Anyway sorry again, guys.**

 **Now, at last we can continue with the story!**

* * *

The Last Shinobi

It was a sunny Sunday in Beacon. All the new teams could at last relax after the rough first days at their new school. Some of them spent their time inside their room and other used the nice weather to go outside. Ruby and her team were one of the few who went to the courtyard, where they settled themselves on a nice spot under a big tree.

"Yes! No homework anymore!" Shouted Yang and let herself fall down at the green grass. Sitting beside her was Ruby, who giggled at her sister´s antic. She herself felt relieved that she could finish her assignments, thanks to the help of Weiss. Blake took the spot beside the trunk and started to read her book wordlessly with Weiss doing the same.

The conflict between the Schnee heiress and Ruby could be solved after all. Now the white haired girl decided to act more like a comrade instead of bitching around. Or at least she tried to.

"We are slacking off today or what?" Asked Naruto as he stood in front of his teammates. The blank look the other gave him answered his question and he sighed out in defeat and laid down on the grassy ground. "Suit yourself." He said and closed his eyes.

Ruby watched his feature as he dozed off. She didn´t know why, but somehow she couldn´t move her eyes away from his face. His mask got most of her attention. Thinking back, she never saw him without it, or wait there was one time where he didn´t have it. That was when… No never mind.

"Why don´t we talk a little bit?" Suggested the leader of team Rubin. She felt that it was a good opportunity to know more about each other.

"Hmm." Came the lazy reply from the blond Ninja and he looked at her with one eye. "Talking about what?"

"Like about ourselves. I have known Yang for a long time because she is my sister. You guys on the other hands are kind of strangers to me." Said Ruby, while swinging her head a little bit to the sides. She didn´t want to sound rude but this was a matter they had to do.

"You´re right. We might have to stick together in the future so let´s lean more about our partners." Said Blake as she really liked Ruby´s idea. This way she could learn more about her possible future friends.

"Would you like to start, Blake?" Asked Ruby as she was happy that the black haired girl supported her suggestion.

Blake lowered her book and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, sure. My name is Blake Belladonna and I like tunas and books. My hobby is reading."

Everyone waited for her to say more.

"Done."

"Well, that wasn´t much but it will do for the first." Said Yang, while a sweat drop formed on her head. "Okay, it´s my turn! I am Yang Xiao Long, and the things I love are my sister, my motorcycle and cute boys."

"Yeah, as if we never could have guessed about that last one." Commented Weiss as she already got a feeling that Yang was in this kind of stuff.

"That´s Yang for you." Giggled Ruby.

"Oh come on. Aren´t we in the age where we form an interest in the other gender?" Said Yang as she tried to defend herself.

"She has a point. But is it a good idea to get your sister involved with boys?" Asked Naruto while he was still laying on the ground.

"Hah, that´s why I am here. They have to undergo my test before they can lay a hand on my sis!" Declared Yang proudly. She grinned as something came up in her mind. "Luckily you scored an A+ at a certain place of yours, blondie."

Listening to her big sister, Ruby´s face began to blush and she hid her face behind her hands.

"Ugh, come on, we are thrifting away from our main purpose." Said Weiss, while rolling her eyes. She would never understand how Yang could talk so easily in such a vulgar way.

"So who´s turn is it?" Asked Yang and looked at the remaining three people.

"I think Ruby still needs time to recover, so let me do it." Said the Schnee heiress and took the initiative. "As you know, I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and soon to be huntress. I am in the possession of many skill and talents and…"

"Good, your turn Naruto." Interrupted Yang as she couldn´t bear to listen to the white haired girl.

"Hey! Don´t go and ignore me!" Shouted Weiss at the rude behaviour.

"Oh come on. We all, except Ruby, know who you are, so let´s skip the long talk and go with our male friend here. As long as I remember, we don´t know a thing about him." Explained the blond haired girl, with Blake agreeing to her.

"Well, if you say it that way." Said Weiss in a grumpy tone.

"I don´t have a say in this, do I?" Sighted Naruto and leaned himself up to a sitting position. "Where do I start? I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen. My dislikes are people who hurts others and Ramen haters."

"Isn´t Ramen an unhealthy food?" Asked Weiss from the side. Soon as she said that, an unearthly pressure could be felt around them.

This terrifying feeling mixed with the sudden dark voice coming out of Naruto startled the four girls. "Weiss. Do… you… perhaps hate Ramen?"

The white haired girl instantly shook her head out of instinct. The blond ninja looked to the rest of his team and gave them a questioning gaze, which resulted them to shake their heads too.

"Good…" Said Naruto and made himself comfortable at the ground again. The pressure everyone felt, fated away as the blond withdrew his killing intend.

"What was that?" Whispered Ruby to the girls as she couldn´t guess where the fear came from.

Blake didn´t want to ever feel this helpless ever again and spoke to her female teammates in a low voice. "Guys, never say something against Ramen, EVER!" They all nodded at her and a silent agreement established on this day. A vow that would last for the rest of their life.

Naruto knew what they were thinking and chuckled inwardly at his victory for Ramen. The gods would be proud of him.

"Now the only one left is me." Said Ruby, with a shaky voice as she still felt the leftover from the killing intend. "I am Ruby Rose, and as you may notice, Yang and I are only half-sisters."

"Thanks Sherlock." Remarked Yang with a grin.

"Now to my favourite things." Ruby hummed a little bit and said. "Well, that would be weapons." Her eyes started to shine as she mention her passion towards the tools of war.

"Wait, that doesn´t sound healthy." Commented Blake as she wasn´t sure about a weapon nut as young as her leader.

"Don´t worry, she knows what she do." Reassured Yang and winked the concerning girl off.

"Speaking off, Naruto aren´t you using normal knifes to fight?" Asked Weiss as she remembered him massacring the Grimms, back at the Initiation. She couldn´t believe that he killed all the monsters with steel knifes alone. But there was no doubt after a closer inspection.

"Is that even possible?" Asked Blake as she was one of the few who didn´t know or didn´t took a close attention.

"First, they are called Kunais, and seconds, yes it is possible because of my semblance to manipulate my Aura." Explained Naruto.

"Isn´t that boring? How about you learn to use another weapon? One with more functionality?" Suggested Ruby while thinking about the best weapon that could fit the blond boy. "Let´s go buy you a new weapon! I can help you choose one!"

"I am satisfied with my Kunais, thanks." Replied Naruto as he felt more comfortable with them.

"Come on. I think we can find you a cool one!" Pleaded Ruby and kneeled herself in front of him. "Pretty please!"

Looking at the puppy eyes of his leader, Naruto felt weak against this kind of attack and found it hard to deny her request.

"Just let her help you." Said Yang as she knew how much fun her sister would have with the weapon finding quest. "See it as a date. Look, I even give you the okay sign."

"Would you stop embarrassing your own little sister?" Asked Weiss as she watched how Ruby began to blush all over her face.

"Well, if it´s a date then I can do it." Joked Naruto, which resulted Ruby to be all flustered.

"Th… Then it is settled!" The leader claimed shyly.

Naruto shrugged with his shoulder and said. "Yeah, why not. Maybe I can find some better Kunais."

Hearing his reply, Ruby felt happy and thought about where they should start their search in Vale. While in thought she subconsciously looked at the face of Naruto and wondered about his mask. "Why are you hiding your lower face?" She asked him as she was really curious about this.

Weiss and Blake tensed at their leader's question. It was something they wanted to know too. More or less they wanted to see his face to confirm who he really was. Both turned their attention away from their books.

"It isn´t a fashion statement, right?" Said Yang as she rolled herself on her stomach. Leaning her head on her hands she grinned. "You know, you don´t have to be embarrassed to hide your hot face from us. We won´t bite you… for now."

"Yang!"

"What? We already know what he got down there. Judging THAT I won´t be surprised if he is a hunk."

Weiss face palmed as she couldn´t find a word to describe the straightness of her blond teammate. For her it was too vulgar to speak about boys in such a way.

The cat Faunus on the other hand was in deep thought. Naruto Uzumaki wasn´t a common name and not to mention the spiky blond hair fitted the description of the boy she met in Blackburn. _"He must be the one. There is no mistake."_ But why didn´t he approach her? Did he forgot about her? She was uncertain to ask him about it. After all, she still wasn´t ready to tell her team about her being a Faunus.

Naruto opened his eyes and watched the clouds above him. "I know that you guys are curious about this, but it´s something I am not ready to share with."

"Oh, I see…" Ruby looked away disappointed. She hoped for him to open up to them a little bit.

Weiss squinted her eyes at him. Was this supposed to be an excuse? No, she won´t let him go so easy. "So let me ask you, when will it be? We are teammates, hiding secrets is taboo."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief. Did Weiss really said that?

"Wow, it is strange, coming out of you." Said Blake as she laid her book aside.

Weiss face blushed. "What? I said that I am trying to change myself!"

"And you are doing a great job at it!" Reassured Ruby as she felt happy that Weiss cared for the team. "Besides, you are right. We shouldn´t hid secrets. As a team we have to trust each other."

" _Damnit! Why are they so persistent?"_ The bond boy couldn´t show his face to them, with Weiss being here. He didn´t know if she would rat him out to Snow. _"I blame you, Ozpin!"_

"I think we shouldn´t pressure him too much." Came the voice of Blake. She knew how Naruto felt right now and decided to help him out. "Everyone has something he don´t want to show. Even to his teammates."

"Oh, that means you too?" Joked Yang. She didn´t really care about secrets of others, as she believed that they would fess up someday. Spending time together and gaining trust is the key to a good friendship. But Blake wasn´t in the mood for her little teasing.

"Yeah, me too." Standing up she walked away from the other without looking back.

"Blake wait, I didn´t mean that." Yang tried to undo her mistake. It wasn´t her intention to hurt her friend.

She wanted to chase the black haired girl, but was stopped by Naruto as he got a hold on her shoulder. "Don´t. Let me talk with her. I meet you guys in our room." He said and followed the cat Faunus, leaving the other wondering why their good time had to end like this.

* * *

Blake knew that Naruto was walking behind her. Still she didn´t stop and kept going on. As they reached a secluded area she dared to turn herself around to face the masked blond.

"Tell me, are you the one who helped me and Adam at Blackburn?" Asked Blake warily. It was risky to speak the name of one of the leader of the White Fang out in the open, but thanks to her cat ears she knew that they were alone.

Somehow Naruto anticipated her question. Right, of course she would ask him. How could she ever forget the incident that happened at Blackburn? The boy stuffed his hands insides his pockets as he began to talk. "Yeah, it was me back then."

Hearing that Blake´s face lightened up as she looked at him with a fond smile. "I knew it. Why are you here, attending Beacon?"

"Stuff happened and now I am trying to get my Huntsman license." He said. "What about you? Seeing you here, I guess you managed to leave the White Fang."

"Yes. It was hard decision." Blake said and lowered her head down sadly. A picture of a furious Adam blended in inside her head. The pure hate he focused on her made her heart felt heavy.

"I can see that you are feeling some regrets for your action." Concluded Naruto. "You chose this path, that´s why don´t back down now."

"Heh, are you going to give me one of these talks again?" She chuckled. "Don´t worry about me." She brushed a few strains of hair away from her face and gave a good look at the blond. "I intend to tell the other that I am a Faunus. But I don´t know how to do because of Weiss. She clearly hates Faunus. And not to mention I am an Ex-White Fang member."

"You´re not only one with this problem." Naruto sighed. It would be much easier for him if the Schnee heiress wasn´t in his team.

"What do you mean?" Blake didn´t know why he had the same problem as her. Naruto clearly wasn´t a Faunus, so why would he say that?

Before Naruto could talk his scroll began to vibrate. Looking at the display he saw that it was an unknown user. "I don´t have time for you now." He mumbled to himself and denied the call. Turning his head back to Blake he said. "Sorry, but that is something that only concerns me and Weiss."

That strengthen Blake´s suspicion. "Only you and her? The way I see, is that you and Weiss aren´t acquaintance nor friends."

"How troublesome. Look, she met me a few years ago, but right now she don´t know who I am. And I like to have it that way. It is better for me and for her that she didn´t remember me." Another call from the same unknown person disturbed their conversation. "Sorry Blake, seems like it is something important. You can head back. I am going to take a little walk."

Blake had still some unanswered questions, but seeing that he needed his privacy she said. "Sure, see you later, Naruto." She watched him walk away, with the scroll on his ear.

The talk with him split her feeling about the blond. On one hand she was happy to know that there was someone who knew her and could give her advices but on the other hand she didn´t know anything about him. Who is Naruto Uzumaki? And what is his relation with Weiss Schnee?

" _I really need to stop thinking too much. This is giving me a headache."_ Rubbing on the side of her head, she made her way back to their room, back to her other teammates.

* * *

"I told you to stop calling me." Naruto said annoyed. Taking his private scroll with him was a bad idea. He should have stuck with the one Ozpin gave him.

"Sorry, Kitsune. But Roman wouldn´t stop pestering me." Came the voice of Junior out of the device. "He asked for a meeting with you."

A grin formed on Naruto´s face. "Well, would you look at that? Surprisingly I want to meet him too." The beating the asshole earned is due and this time he won´t be able to talk his way out. "Tell him that I will meet him tonight at your place."

"…"

"Don´t worry, I won´t damage the area… too much."

Junior groaned. "I will relay it to him. See you tonight."

* * *

Team Rubin´s Room

After Blake and Naruto left them, the rest of team RWBYN went back to their room. It was silence as no one dared to speak a word about what happened.

After a while the door opened and Bake showed up before them. Weiss, who sat on at the working desk, looked up. Yang was laying on her bed and pretended to read one of her teen magazine. It was awkward as no one spoke.

Ruby had a hard time to breathe as the air tensed inside the room. Something needed to be done to break the tension. "W-Welcome back, Blake." She said.

Looking at her leader, Blake relaxed herself and replied. "Hi, I am back."

"Took you long enough." Said Weiss as she went back to studying.

The cat Faunus went to her bed. "I had a talk with our male teammate."

Throwing the magazine away, Yang focused her attention on Blake. "Oh really?" She asked with a big grin. "Hey don´t go and have a head start on us."

"Yang, stop it!" Warned Ruby, as she feared that her sister angered the black haired girl again.

"Ahh, sorry. I can´t help it." Yang rubbed her head and apologized. "I am born this way, that´s why don´t take it too serious."

"Blake, are you okay?" Asked Ruby. "You can always count on us if you need help. We are a team. It is natural that we help each other."

Weiss stood up and turned around. "I am sorry. It was not right of us to ask for your secrets."

"We are still in the progress to get to know each other, that´s why let´s take it easy." Said Yang.

Looking at her teammates, Blake´s chest began to tighten. Those people willingly tried to understand her. "Guys, thank you." She smiled at them.

"Don´t mention it." Winked Yang and went back on her bed. "Now where is my fellow blond? Didn´t he went back with you?"

"No, he got a call and told me to go ahead." Answered Blake as she recalled Naruto´s words.

Someone opened the door as soon as she said that. Spiky blond hairs showed up and everyone recognized their last member of team Rubin. The boy looked around and said. "Hey, I am back. Looks like you already cleared the little issue."

"Yep, all done and without you." Said Yang, while she started to take her shirt off.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Shouted Weiss as she saw the blond undressed herself.

Throwing her shirt away, the blond girl now stood with her bra and her pant. "I am changing myself of course." She stated the obvious.

"Hello? I, a boy, am still present. Not that I dislike the show." Said Naruto as he considered the idea to walk away. But he must confess that Yang´s body was well build. Everything was in shape and not to mention those big boobs.

Suddenly a hand slapped his cheek and brought him out of his thought.

"Bad Naruto! Stop looking at my sis!" Ruby scolded hat him angrily.

"Ouch, that wasn´t necessary. You could have told me to stop you know." Said Naruto as he rubbed his jaw. It didn´t really hurt, but he learned that faking it pleased the anger of girls.

Yang looked at their interaction and decided to tease her sister a little bit. "You should show him your body too. Maybe he finds it more to his liking than mine."

"No! I am not doing it!" Shouted the little leader back, with Naruto chuckling. Really, how could her sister joke about this?

Weiss and Blake sighted in the background, wondering how many time this scene would occur in the future.

* * *

Later around midnight, the blond ninja made sure that everyone was sleeping. Seeing that no one reacted as he went to the bathroom, he used a clone to substitute himself inside the bathroom. In the blink of a second and the help of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu he found himself in one of his old apartment.

"Now, let´s change to my gear." He spoke to himself and put on his black trench coat and his Kitsune mas that he unsealed from one of his scrolls. Now it was time to make his way to Junior´s club and meet a "friend" of his.

* * *

Junior´s club

Junior faced Roman, who sat in front of the bar and informed him. "He will meet you tonight."

"I see, thanks a lot." Replied the gentleman in white suit. "Would you kindly bring me a Vodka Martini? Shaken, not stirred."

Junior nodded and went to work on the drink. "What do you want from Kitsune?" He asked, while working.

Roman lighted up a cigar. He looked around to make sure that no one could overhear them and said. "Business."

"Business?" Asked Junior in disbelief. "Yeah, dream on. Last I checked, getting beaten up isn´t a form of business."

Sweat formed on the forehead of Roman. "Well, I think it isn´t." He took a deep breath out of the cancer stick and exhaled the smoke. "Did he mention something?" He asked nervously.

Putting the drink in front of Roman the barkeeper shrugged with his shoulder. "Only said that he will not damage the place too much."

"Great…" Roman considered about getting himself drunk. Who knows, maybe tomorrow he wouldn´t remember about Kitsune trashing him.

Junior went to dry the glasses with a white rag. He occasionally glanced at Roman. "I don´t want to pry in your matters, but how have you been?"

Taking a sip out of his drink the orange haired man said. "I am doing well at the moment. My employer is a handful one, but beside that everything runs smoothly."

"It is unusual for you to steal Dust." Remarked Junior as he knew Roman for a long time now. "And more importantly, you are now working with the White Fang." As an information broker he knew almost everything that went on in Vale. He didn´t care too much for Roman siting with the White Fang, but he knew one who disliked it.

"I don´t need to explain myself to you, Junior." Replied Roman and grinded his cigar out. "Aren´t you going too soft because of Kitsune?"

Not feeling the least offended the barkeeper shrugged and said. "I know that I am losing my edge, but with him my information network became better and much more reliable. Promising him that we won´t do any criminal acts was a good choice to make." Not to mention he didn´t need to concern himself with the local police. Again thanks to Kitsune. "I earn more with selling information than before, so why should I complain?"

As long as the price fit, Junior give anyone the right information he needed. Whether it was the police or some small thugs, everyone could go to him with the right amount of money.

"Besides, aren´t you the one who lowered himself with robbing small Dust shops?" Junior leaned on the bar. "Where is the ruthless criminal who installed fear on the rich people instead of playing little thug?"

"Hahahaha!" Roman laughed with a deep voice. "Shit, you know me too good!"

"Of course I do. And you know what?" Junior asked as he looked past the orange haired gentleman.

"Hmm, what?"

"No, nothing. Just have fun." Said Junior and left the bar.

"Huh, where are you going?" Said a confused Roman and noticed that everyone left the club.

"Sup there, Roman." Came a muffled voice behind him and Roman felt a chill running down his spines. He didn´t dare to turn around to look who it was. Not that he needed to, because he already knew who the person behind was.

"Kit-Kitsune! Hey is that you?" Roman asked with a shaky voice.

Naruto sat beside the shaken man and said. "Who else do you expect?"

"Hahaha, yeah well…" Laughed Roman nervously as he looked at the fox mask.

"So, I heard that you are now working with the White Fang." Spoke Naruto and played with one of his Kunais, swirling it around his index finger. Roman´s sight followed the movement of the steel weapon as if he had been hypnotised by it.

"Do you remember what I told you the last time we met?" The masked boy asked, threatening the man beside him.

"My memories are a little bad, so I think…" Said Roman and tried to form an excuse, but to his misfortune Naruto wasn´t in the mood to listen.

The blond stopped swirling his Kunai and stood up, following with hitting Roman´s face with his left fist. The man literally flew across the room and landed at one of the desk.

"Fuck! Why did you…" Roman screamed out in pain and clutched his bleeding nose. He braced himself for this, but it still hurts. Kitsune´s strength was something you shouldn´t underestimate.

Lost was the friendly nature of Naruto as he grabbed the gentleman on his suit and heaved him up.

"Roman, I was patient with you. I gave you a chance to change yourself and now you are doing the same shit again?" Spoke Naruto and threw him down on the hard ground. "And you even support the White Fang! Do you know what they had done?"

"I know that they are bad! But what choice do I have!" Roman shouted back, not caring to act formal anymore. "I am done with this world! With this hypocritical society!"

Naruto didn´t move as he wondered about why Roman would say that. As a criminal, he gave a shit about the society, so why did he care now?

Roman breathed hard as his anger wore off slowly. "You, someone who follows justice and help the one in need, know about the corruption in the system, right?" Swiping the blood away from his face, the man stood up and supported himself on a chair. "The White Fang are dangerous and their methods are violent, but they are doing this because of the discrimination they got from the humans. So tell, me is it wrong for me to help them fight for their rights?"

"It doesn´t justify their action. Many had suffered because of them." Said Naruto and crossed his arms. "The way they try to solve their problems is wrong. There is always a better solution than using terror."

"Oh, you mean like peaceful demonstration?" Scoffed Roman and he gripped his hands to fists. The man looked away bitterly as a memory of someone dear to him appeared inside his mind. Grabbing inside his suit he took out a golden pendant and threw it carefully to Kitsune.

Catching it with one hand, the ninja tilted his head and asked. "What´s this?"

"A present from my girlfriend." Answered Roman sadly, which surprised Naruto. The blond didn´t know that the man got himself a woman.

Giving the pendant another look, he opened it and saw a picture of a Faunus, a fox Faunus. She was very beautiful and the body of her was slim, her marron eyes fitted well with her red fur. Closing the pendant, Naruto threw it back to Roman. "Explain." He commanded and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"I tried to build me a new life after your scolding. I looked around for a place and that was when I met her. Her name is Sarah Redfur. She and I got along pretty well. It was because of her that I didn´t fall back to robbing. She helped me to stay on the track and I was happy with her." Roman told with Kitsune listening to him carefully. "She had quite a temper and it annoyed her that people harassed her because she was a Faunus. That´s why she tried everything she could do fight for her rights."

Naruto didn´t interrupt Roman. Somehow he could guess that something bad happened to her, as Roman always spoke about her in the past tense.

"But she disliked violence. Her way of fighting against the discrimination was to go out and demonstrate with her fellow Faunus." Roman lowered his head. The more he spoke, the more it became harder for him to continue. "One of their demonstration escalated and the police used firearms. I was at home as the event happened. At first I didn´t know what happened and waited for her to come back, but she never returned."

Tears started to form on the man´s eyes and ran down his face as he couldn´t hold it off anymore.

"I was shocked as I heard the news and rushed to the place, but they didn´t let me see the scene. I visited the police station and the hospital, but they told me that there was no Sarah Redfur. I asked many people, tried to find any clues, but it all end into nothing. Even her fellow Faunus couldn´t tell me about her fate as they lost sight of her because of the chaos and the shootings."

"…" Naruto was at loss. What could he say after listening to Roman´s story? He felt that the man told him the truth.

"I lost her." Said Roman with a defeated voice. "She would have come back to me if she was alive, but she didn´t."

"Roman, I am sorry. I didn´t know that you went through such a painful loss." Naruto spoke. "But what you are doing is still wrong."

Roman laughed weakly and said. "Why am I telling you this? You don´t even know how I feel."

"I know how you feel. You want revenge for her death, but this would contradict to her believe, don´t you think so? You told me that she disliked violence, so don´t you feel the need to hold onto her principle?" Asked the ninja. Roman feeling of revenge was the same as Sasuke that was why he understand Roman´s thoughts.

"I don´t care for that as long as I fulfil her dream about peace for every Faunus. I am too deep in this now, I can´t turn back!" Said Roman as he walked towards Kitsune. "The reason I am here concerns the great cause too. My employer asked me to hire you."

Naruto frowned under the mask.

"I know that you have a grudge against Atlas. That´s why I give you an opportunity to weaken them drastically." Spoke Roman and he returned back to his normal behaviour. "This information is classified, but I am still going to tell you because we are friends. Atlas invented a new model of their Paladins. Some White Fang members and I are going to steal them and we hope that you would participate with our operation."

"You know that I won´t do this kind of jobs." Said Naruto.

"It´s just an offer. You can choose to take it or not." Replied Roman as he took out another cigar. "And I even trust you that you won´t rat me out, because we are friends, right?"

Roman handed out a card to Naruto and walked away leaving the ninja alone in the empty club.

Naruto looked at the little piece of paper and only found a number. He felt conflicted as it was tempting to attack Atlas. All this year he had a hard time to restrain himself to fight them, and now he had a good chance to do it. The blond sighted and snatched himself a bottle of sake from Junior´s stock and disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

 **Let me thank everyone for reading my story. I hope you like the way I wrote Roman.**

 **See you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Now, where should I start? Let´s begin with the poor writing some of you pointed out. Yeah, you guys are right. I sucked at the beginning. But hey, look at the bright side. I feel that I have improved myself quite well and that's what I aim for. At least I tried, right?**

 **And good to know that you liked this kind of Roman. By the way for the one who asked, he didn´t have a girlfriend in the Canon.**

 **Huge problem. I can´t find a way to make Pyrrha find interest in Naruto. Not only that, but wouldn´t she back away if she knew that Ruby loves him too. Well, in the future when that happens. Man I am breaking my neck because of this.**

 **Lastly, no Weiss for Naruto… my bad.**

* * *

 **The Last Shinobi**

"Did you finish your mission?" Asked a man wearing a monk robe. His face couldn´t be seen as it was hidden behind his hood.

"Yes, I got everything. It was difficult, but not impossible." Replied a female voice. The person wore the same attire as the man, with the exception that she didn´t hide her face. Red small lips and marron eyes described her beauty as well as her red hairs that reached her back. But the most that stood out were her ears as it resembled that of a fox.

The man eyed her and spoke. "I hope that your report includes valuable information."

"You know me." Spoke the woman annoyed. "Just let me talk to master and let him evaluate my work."

The male grunted and walked with the female following from behind. After a while they reached a big door that was carved with sculptures of mysterious beings. From left to right there were ten different kind of creatures lined up. Bizarre entity with various number of tails.

Both prepared themselves for the big encounter with their leader and master. With a creaky sound the massive door opened and they entered the dark room. The woman knew that the room was massive and big, despite the darkness.

" **You have returned."** Spoke a deep voice. **"Did you accomplish your mission?"**

The female walked forward and started to speak respectfully. "As you commanded, I found the person and watched him from afar. He has many alias, but many would know him under the name "Kitsune". He attend Beacon Academy as "Naruto Uzumaki", but his true name is "Nick Stern" of the Stern Industries. It is still unknown to why he is hiding himself and right now, he is working for the headmaster of Beacon."

The ominous voice chuckled as he took the information in. **"Hahahaha! Good job. Did he found out that he has been tailed by you?"**

"No, master. As you informed, the boy was unable to detect my Gen-Jutsu." Replied the woman, which fuelled the laughter of her master. Seeing her master in good mood, the girl dared to speak further. "May I ask you a question?"

" **Go on, little girl."** Answered the voice, with an amused tone.

"The boy can use Chakra. Isn´t the sacred art supposed to be only accessible to our clan?" She said as she recounted the various time she witnessed Naruto using Jutsus.

Something in the dark began to move and a big eye with a red slit opened up in front of the woman. She didn´t move an inch, despite the oppressing feeling. **"Seems like you didn´t study our history."**

The man behind bowed down and said. "I am deeply sorry for her ignorance, master!"

" **No, you don´t have to, it´s okay."** Beside the big eye appeared another one and the pair moved high in the air. **"Listen child, long ago before the first Faunus were born and even before the Grimms walked on this planet, existed humans with the ability to use Chakra. Those humans are called Shinobi, and the one you shadowed is one of them. He is probably the last of his kind."**

"I appreciate you for your enlightenment." Thanked the woman and bowed. "Do we have to be wary about him?"

A grin that showed sharp fangs appeared in the dark. **"Not the least. He isn´t a danger to us. But keep an eye on him. I want to meet him if the time is ready. For now, just report me about his movement."**

"As you wish." Complied the woman.

" **Now I have task for you Kuro."** Spoke the voice and the eyes were fixed on the hooded man.

Stepping forwards beside the girl he said. "I am ready for your order."

The monstrous being hummed before it said. **"Go to Blackburn and show them the picture of the boy. Let them know that their lost sibling is still alive."**

The woman tensed. Why did their master want to help their enemy? Forgetting that she was speaking to her master, the woman spoke out loudly. "Why? Aren´t we supposed to destroy Atlas?"

"Sarah!" Hissed the man, known as Kuro. "Mind who you are speaking to!"

"Excuse my rude behaviour, master!" She gasped as she realized her mistake and bowed down deeply.

"…"

Both sweated as their master didn´t react. They hoped he isn´t too angry at them.

" **Heh, you got guts, little girl. I like it."**

Sarah sighted in relieve and straightened herself.

" **As for your question. The answer would be that there is a chance that we can form an alliance with Stern Industries. As long as I remembered they are fond of their family and wouldn´t miss the opportunity to have one of their own back."** Explained the voice casually.

" **Just make sure that they don´t make any hasty moves. We don´t want to let our nemesis know about our intervention. Oh, and Kuro, prepare our clan for war."**

"As you wish." Replied Kuro.

" **After so long, the time nears for us to make our appearance."**

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

Jaune wasn´t okay at this point. To lose his first friendly match against one of his classmate was to be expected. But the humiliation he got afterwards cut deep. He knew that he was weak. Still that was the sole reason of him attending Beacon. He wanted to get stronger. He wanted to be brave and prove his family that he had the potential to be a hero too.

But it won´t work as long as he stay the same. It had been a few weeks now and he didn´t make any improvement, either in studying and combat. None of his efforts bore fruits.

Jaune hit his locker in frustration as the thought crossed his mind. This wasn´t, what he had imagine. Sure, he knew that it wouldn´t be easy, as everyone had to go through the same ordeal. But would that mean that there is no way for him to achieve his dream?

He hanged his head down and opened his locker, only to face an avalanche of garbage. "What the hell!" He screamed as he jumped behind, barely evading the falling trashes.

The sound of people laughing behind him attracted his attention and Jaune looked back. "Please, not them." He whispered as it dawned him who the culprits were.

"Hey, Jaune! You got any love letter in there?" Mocked Cardin with his team grinning beside him.

The people, who laughed at the blond while passing him, didn´t help his already non-existence self-esteem. Jaune looked at his locker and wondered how they were able to open it. Thinking that it didn´t matter anyway, the boy began to clean his locker.

"Jaune. What happened?" Asked Pyrrha as she approached her leader. Seeing the mess the girl started to help and picked up a few trash.

This resulted into more laughter from team Cardinal. Pointing at the pair, Cardin started to make fun of the red haired girl. "Ohhh, look. We have here a couple. Didn´t know our invincible girl loves weak loser."

Jaune clenched his fists. He couldn´t bear to hear them insulting his friend. Making fun of him was one thing, but to mess with his friends was a no go. Winchester went too far this time. Jaune turned around and dashed at the still laughing Cardin, fist ready to strike.

Seeing the smaller boy coming at him, the bully smiled and stepped aside. Thus Jaune missed his target and tripped down. Unfortunately he hit his head on the hard floor.

"Jaune!" Shouted Pyrrha and ran to her friend. She eyed the smirking Cardin disapprovingly while she passed him.

"Ough…" Groaned Jaune and rubbed his head. His sight was all blurry and he stumbled as he tried to stand up again. Pyrrha came to his support and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Thanks Pyrrha." The boy wheezed out.

"What a loser! He can´t even walk by himself!" Snorted Russel. Cardin was ready to give another remark as suddenly someone kicked him from behind. The big guy didn´t see it coming and fell headfirst down. His surprised teammates looked back and now noticed that team Rubin stood behind them.

Naruto with his foot still raised, had his hands stored away in his pockets and gave the bullies a hard look. Behind him were his four female teammates, who glared at team Cardinal. Ruby especially was giving them a threatening aura as she wasn´t fond of them bullying her friends.

"You wanna die or what?" Barked Cardin as he stood up. His temper increased as he saw the one who kicked him. "Uzumaki! I am going to rip you a new one!"

Naruto didn´t mind Cardin and went to join Jaune and Pyrrha, completely ignoring the fuming bully. As if he should care about a child like him. He is more concerned about his little bro.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked and patted Jaune on his shoulder.

It was heart-warming and embarrassing at the same time to be saved by his friends. Jaune knew that they had good intention, but he couldn´t always rely on their help. It was frustrating. The boy looked at Naruto and said. "It´s just a scratch. Nothing more. But thanks for the help."

The ninja smiled at his fellow blond and hit him on his back, of course only lightly. Still, for the other it felt like someone had hit him with a baseball bat and he winced in pain.

"Oh, my bad." Naruto excused.

Cardin growled while his head became red, bit by bit. This masked freak dared to ignore him. No, he wouldn´t let Naruto off easily. A smile crept on his face as he decided to teach them a lesson to never mess with Cardinal Winchester ever again. Giving his teammates a sign, they surrounded Naruto and his friends from team Juniper.

"Hey, what are they doing?" Asked Ruby and tried to come to her friend's aid, only to meet the eyes of Naruto, who shook his face.

Yang didn´t like the behaviour of team Cardinal. She, like her sister, wanted to jump in and destroy them. Those inflated idiot wouldn´t last long against her team. But seeing that Naruto wanted to handle it himself aroused her curiosity and she stayed behind like the others.

"Now you are going to pay, Uzumaki." Said Cardin with his underlings nodding with him.

Naruto wasn´t sure about their brightness. Are they really trying to mess with him? Okay they didn´t saw him fight, so they wouldn´t know about his strength. Still, what about Pyrrha? Surely, they heard about the girl´s outstanding skills. The blond sighted. If this goes on, then he needed to fear for the future of these idiots. One day their stupidity would kill them for sure.

"Hey you listening? Don´t fuck around you bastard!" Growled Cardin and tried to hit Naruto. With a big emphasis on "tried" as he only hit the air.

"I wouldn´t mind playing with you a little bit, but I think we shouldn´t miss our lesson. Ms. Goodwitch will be mad at us if we arrive late at her class." Came Naruto´s voice from behind Cardin. Not giving the bully time to turn around, he swept his leg away and let him fall twice for today.

"Let´s go guys." The ninja said and left with his friends, who giggled at the downed form of Cardin. On the way to their next lesson Naruto glanced at Jaune while walking and saw how dispirited the boy was. Geez, this was something that needed to be fixed as soon as possible.

"Hey don´t let Cardin get to you." Said Ruby as she walked beside her partners.

"His whole team are dumb. Just ignore them and soon they will stop bothering you." Advised Yang. "And if they won´t stop then we will go and kick their asses."

"How can they be so mean?" Asked Pyrrha as she couldn´t understand bullies.

Weiss scoffed. "As Yang said. Don´t bother wasting time to think about them." The Schnee heiress hadn´t been bullied once, but she could imagine how it would feel.

Little did they notice, that Jaune became more depressed after each sentences. Only Naruto saw it. No way would he let him stay like this. The blond ninja stopped abruptly and grabbed Jaune.

"Hey, why are you grabbing me?" Asked Jaune as he tried to free himself from Naruto.

"Guys, go ahead. I need to have a few words with Jaune." Told Naruto and pulled the boy with him. "It´s a conversation between bros, that´s why you can´t follow, got it?"

Everyone else were uncertain about letting them go as they feared about the two coming late to the lesson. Still, Naruto seemed like he wanted to talk to Jaune alone with a good intention. They trusted the blond as he was the one, who offered Jaune his support.

"Don´t be late." Said Ruby and winked at them.

"Sure." Responded Naruto and he went with Jaune in tow to a nearby hallway, away from the sight of the other students. He released him after he made sure that they went far away enough.

"What do you want to talk about?" Grunted Jaune annoyed as he disliked to be pushed around. He looked to the side while making a long face.

"You remembered the time before the initiation? I told you that you could always come to me if you need help." Spoke Naruto, which resulted in Jaune grimacing his face in shame.

Of course he could remember. There is no way that he would forget such an important moment between him and Naruto. Still, he felt guilty to lean on his bro so soon. The thought that he couldn´t solve his own problem was nagging on his conscience.

The silent form of Jaune pierced Naruto´s heart with an uncomfortable pain. The boy reminded him too much of his old self. He was at the beginning a loser too. Someone who was weak and disliked by the others. Still, he managed to pull himself up with hard work and his friends.

He had to make sure that Jaune didn´t drown himself in his own self-loathing. He needed to show the boy that no matter what happened, he shouldn´t give up. This and a good training from a legendary ninja will do the job.

"Jaune, we need to work on your confidence ASAP. I can see in your eyes that you doubt yourself and trust me. You will fail as long as you stay like this." Told Naruto honesty. "Don´t think too much about it. Just take my help and try your hardest. No matter what people like Cardin say. You have potential."

"Do you really believe that?" Asked Jaune uncertain while he was on the brink of tearing up.

Naruto almost answered with his trademark verbal tic, but was able to hold it off. "I know it. We just have to find the right combat style for you and work on your body. And Weiss could help you with your grades. A smart girl as her wouldn´t have a problem to help you with your learning."

"Wait, didn´t you say that I should avoid Weiss?" Asked Jaune perplexed and looked at Naruto sceptically.

A grin formed on Naruto´s face. The time has come for him to reveal the secret teaching. The sacred art that his godfather had created and the one and only book that could unite the whole male population. Taking an orange book out of nowhere Naruto looked at Jaune as if he was about to deal with drugs.

"What´s that?" Asked Jaune as he didn´t have any clue about the book.

"This is your answer to all women. The solution to your problem with Weiss. You will see that your way with the girls will improve after you read this. Trust me." Said Naruto while moving his face closer to Jaune.

The information cleared Jaune from his pathetic form. Such a book existed? The boy was eager to get his hands on it but Naruto pulled the book away.

"Jaune Arc. Do you swear on the Bro Codex that you won´t tell any soul about this book?" Asked Naruto with his hair concealing his eyes. The way he said was like. "I am going to beat you if you tell someone/the girls."

Jaune swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Say it!" Demanded Naruto with a deep voice.

"Yes I swear!" Said Jaune with more force in his voice.

The ninja eyed him carefully. Yes, the more he looked at Jaune, the more he saw his potential. Surely he will be a perfect successor. _"Old man, Kakashi-Sensei, Pervy Sage. I found one."_

"Jaune, I entrust you with the first exemplar of this book. At this time there exist only one. But soon when the time comes, we will spread the world with the holy art of love!" Naruto said as he had already planned to recreate the other Icha Icha´s. Of course he had memorized every words of his godfather´s books.

"I will not disappoint you, bro!" Said Jaune as he was about to cry again. But this time because of the joy he felt. Maybe it was his imagination, but he felt something as for the first time he touched the book. A feeling that made him grin like a… pervert?

" _Hoh, he can feel the force."_

Jaune looked up at Naruto with a questioning face, as if asking him for his permission to take a glimpse.

"Go on." Said Naruto while he nodded his head sagely. "It´s yours now."

It didn´t take long and blood began to run out of Jaune´s nose. Still, the boy didn´t stop reading the first page. No, he just couldn´t stop! All this time he believed his father´s words about girls. How they liked man with confidence. But that wasn´t true. There was more behind the secret we call "woman". The book enlighten him of his ignorance.

"I think we should move now. Wasted enough time for Glynda to wait for us." Said Naruto as he turned to walk to the class.

"Glynda?" Asked Jaune and he smiled slyly. "Wow, you are really tackling such a high calibre? I am impressed."

"Shut it, Jaune. You don´t want to make me regret it." Growled Naruto and cursed inwardly at his slip in tongue.

"Thanks Naruto. I own you big." Said Jaune out of nowhere. He felt at ease after the talk and his motivation sky rocket.

Smiling under his face mask, the blond ninja replied. "You´re welcome."

* * *

 _Blackburn_

Leah was squirming around in her bed. Somehow she couldn´t fall asleep. The picture of her lost family would haunt her over and over again. No way, that she could get any sleep like that. And of course the exhaustion she felt after a day of work didn´t help. No, it increased the pain in her head too.

She was sweating all over her body. Her thin nightgown stuck on her like a second skin because of the wetness, letting few for the imagination. A sight that any man would love to see. If there was someone dumb enough to break in her private apartment.

Leah couldn´t bear the hotness anymore and moved out of her bed. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, she supressed a groan as she saw that it was 1 A.M. She decided to go outside the balcony. Maybe the fresh air could clear her mind from the constant headache.

Her breath could be seen because of the cold air of Blackburn. But it didn´t bother her. More or less she got used to the freezing temperature. Her blond hair waved around as a light gust flew through her.

She looked around and viewed the buildings around her. Everything that her eyes could reach was hers. Those skyscrapers were poverties of the Stern Industries, the prides of this town. She knew that she should feel happy at the sight.

They survived through her efforts, sacrifices and the help of Schnee Dust Company. Yes, with the help from Frost Schnee. She couldn´t deny it, but somehow the man was like a father to her. Not that she had forgotten Jon, but how could she ignore the kindness of the Schnee Patriarch as he helped her in the harsh time.

Still, something wasn´t right. Without this, she wouldn´t be able to feel truly happy again. Not without him, her brother. No matter how hard she tried, John wouldn´t open up to her.

A single tear dropped down as she remembered the time with her and her brothers. The time where he was still with them. How many time she wished for the three to laugh together again. But she had to stay on the ground and face reality and accept death.

Feeling that it was enough with the fresh air, the blond woman turned around and walked to the door. But she didn´t go far as suddenly she could hear a strange noise behind her.

"Good evening, Ms. Stern."

Leah´s instinct kicked in and she ran forward without looking back, only to be stopped by a strange hooded person, who prevented her escape with some kind of wire. It wrapped around her ankle and Body, bringing her to fall down.

"Please, I am here to talk with you." Said the stranger without showing any emotion. "And I mean in private."

A strange knife plugged itself next to Leah´s head, shocking her. Her mind was blank as all she could think was that this man was an assassin.

"My master wished me to bring you a message."

"You won´t get out of here alive!" Snarled Leah as she rolled herself to the side. Now facing the stranger she could see that he was wearing a strange mask. "A fox?" She muttered to herself and then it dawned her. "You are Kitsune! Aren´t you supposed to be a good guy?"

For the first time during their conversation, the man laughed. "That´s a good one. No, I must disappoint you. I am not Kitsune."

"Then who are you?" Asked Leah through gritted teeth. She regained some of her composure and her mind worked on a plan to get help.

"Now, I don´t want to waste time talking with the like of you. As I say, I have a mission to give you this important information."

Leah´s eyes widened as she looked at the piece of paper the man was showing her. "No!"

She looked back at the man and screamed. "What game are you playing?"

Not even caring at her outburst the man spoke. "This isn´t a game. I think it is more like an offering."

"You want our technologies?" Leah scoffed. "Nice try, but I won´t fall for your trick."

The stranger sighted and shook his head in disappointment. "And here I thought I am talking to a clever individual. What a let-down."

Taking out an envelope, he threw it in front of Leah, who looked at it sceptically.

"Your little brother is alive. Right now he is attending at the Beacon Academy under the name "Naruto Uzumaki". My master has been watching him since he came to Vale a few years ago, right after his supposed death." Told the stranger as he walked around Leah.

"I told you that I don´t believe you!" Said Leah and struggled under the bindings.

"You should. Go and confirm yourself that the person in the picture is your brother." Challenged the man.

Leah didn´t know if the man told her the truth. No, she didn´t want to believe in his words as she feared that everything was just a big lie.

"My master has only one condition."

"As I thought." Said Leah.

Kneeing down, the stranger began to free her while speaking. "Don´t let Frost know about this."

"What do you mean?" Asked Leah and turned around to face the man. But to her surprise he wasn´t there anymore. The only thing left was the envelope and the picture he had placed at her.

Making sure that she was really alone, Leah started to cry and chuckled as she took a second look at her little baby brother. "You have grown so much, Nick."

A single white flake landed on the face of her brother and Leah noticed that it started to snow. This had to be a sign. A sign for her to start believing again.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Now, I might work on a new fanfiction. I am not really sure if it should be Frozen x Naruto or Frozen x Kingdom Hearts but hopefully I can bring you the first Chapter at the end of this week. You can read more details on my profile. Maybe a few opinion would help me with the decision.**


End file.
